Masquerade
by MissyAlexM
Summary: *Ahem* CHAPTER 14 IS NOW UP! Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have to go undercover on a cruise to catch a serial killer, but the criminal is not the only thing they'll have to deal with. M for later chapters. Please, R&R!
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this fan fiction, so please, turn around and walk away if you want to bother me about the rights and stuff.

**Title:** Masquerade. A S. Booth and T. Brennan fic from the tv show "Bones".

**Author's note: **This is about a new mission of those two to catch a serial killer. They'll have go on a cruise together and feelings start to show up between them.

Read to find out, but PLEASE, let me know what you think about it. Remember to review me if you guys want me to continue this. **Enjoy!**

**Special Thanks to my Beta reader, Katrina! :)**

*

**MASQUERADE Chapter One – Good Morning**

_There she was, alone, writing her novel, not expecting to be…_

"Bones! There you are!"

_...Interrupted._

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"This is my place and I'm supposed to be working here. What's up now, Booth?" she said fast without taking a break to breathe, talking in that _smart-ass_ way she used. Booth's eyes widened, his eyebrows showing maybe it wasn't the right time to talk to her. All right, she wasn't a morning person, but there was something more going on this morning, he just felt it.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me too, Bones." He smiled winningly, his hands resting on his hips as he watched the impatient woman behind her computer.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." She kept her tone serious.

"Ok, fine, then we can talk later about our brand new case, full of bones, blood, bodies in pieces…" He finally walked in then slowly approached, still talking and trying to get her attention. She kept watching him, not excited about the new case at all.

"What? Aren't you excited? Huh?" He tried to sound funny, but it didn't work. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, looking into her piercing eyes a few inches from his. "What's that, Bones?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, Booth. Nothing. I'll be out in a few minutes so we can talk." She got back to her keyboard, typing frenetically while looking at the screen, her face devoid of expression. Now it was Booth who rolled his eyes.

He stood up and took a deep breath doing nothing but silently accepting her decision. Before closing the door, he looked at her again. She was still focused on the screen. He called her once again and she gave him a _"You're still here?." look._

"Are you serious you don't want to know 'bout this now?"

"_Out_!" she whispered to him, and then he left with a confused expression.

"Women"

*

"Are you serious?"

Cullen cleaned his throat. "I know it sounds crazy but it seems the only way to get this murderer."

Booth and Brennan were in his office. He told both to meet him there at noon, they needed to change plans since discovered the victims had two things in common. A ship, a cruise to the Jamaica's seaboard and they were just married.

They both looked at each other before Booth said," Count me in."

"Going on a cruise is a dream, even to work, but…a whole month?" Brennan finished.

Cullen crossed his arms. "Let me ask you something; are you two still in therapy?"

Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Booth nodded. "What's the point, sir?"

The man looked at them both as though analyzing the two for a while. He shook his head a little. "Nothing at all. As I said, it seems Dr. Brennan fits the serial killers' target preference, and unfortunately we don't have agents that fit the profile like you do. Agent Booth is perfect for this case, and you being his partner would help us. But if you don't want to I will understand." Cullen's challenge sounded interesting but it'd be dangerous. Besides the fact she would spend an entire month with him, Seeley Booth, the only man on earth able to make her shiver inside.

Booth watched her expressions for a moment and…God, she was absolutely gorgeous. He started to think about being with her for twenty-four hours a day for a month on a cruise in Jamaica. It was like God certainly did hear his wishes.

"It's up to you, Bones. You don't have to feel forced about anything," Booth said.

She faced Booth for the third time that day and looked into his eyes for a moment. Cullen got up from the chair behind the desk feeling like a storm was coming right in front of his eyes. "Excuse me, I need some water."

"You knew it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"..Of course you did! When you came to me earlier asking me if I wanted to know about the case, of course you knew about everything, am I right?! And please, you don't need to lie to me, 'cause we both know you can't!"

"Bones, I…"

"You wanted to ask me about this, didn't you? But I didn't give you a chance, so you thought Cullen…"

"…Yes, I knew about this!" He cut her off. "I just wanted to tell you first about the situation because I know you. You would say no at first. I wanted you to think about this for a while before you said anything, before we had this talk to Cullen, that's it."

She was speechless for a moment, watching him grow concerned about her while she had thought he just wanted to piss her off. What a mess she made inside her mind without any reason to.

"You know, there are a lot of things I have to consider before saying anything."

"I appreciate that, Bones, but we really don't have enough time, so let's keep this arguement for another time, another place, ok?" he said. Through the glass, he saw Cullen walking back. "This guy will continue to kill women. We need to do something to find out who he is, we don't know what he looks like; nothing. It's time to do something."

They heard the door open and Cullen walked in. He immediately took the chair he had sat in before. "Dr. Brennan, have you decided anything?"

Brennan looked back at Booth who gave her puppy dog eyes in return. That was the look, she hated to admit, that was the cutest.

She looked back to the man behind the desk and nodded. "Yes. I'll do it."

She didn't look at Booth, but she could sense a smile growing on his lips.

"Great. So we can proceed." Cullen handed both a letter containing their fake names and details of the case. "There'll be other agents there too, so any help you need, their pager numbers are on this paper, just call. You leave in two days. Any questions?".

"Ahm…" Brennan raised her hands slowly, without taking the eyes off of her letter. "This is saying Booth and I are supposed to…".

She finally looked at Cullen who nodded in response. "Yes. It means you'll have to pretend you're a just married couple. It makes you a target. And Dr. Sweets said it wouldn't interfere with your therapy, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"_Fine,_" Bones said, picturing Sweets smiling happy enough knowing about the news and it made her feel like killing him for that.

*

"Can I join you?" Booth asked Brennan who was having her lunch alone.

"Fine," she answered without looking up at the man who had been studying her since that morning. Booth was interested to find out why she seemed so mad at everyone, especially at him.

He kept looking at her still wondering a thousand things that have would made her mad, besides the condition of their new case. She looked at him, finding a pair of eyes looking at her.

"Booth, you know I hate when you watch me eating."

"I'm just worried. Is everything ok?."

"I'm…" Brennan took a deep breath thinking he ignored her line once again. "I'm ok".

"Why don't I believe that?".

"Because you intend to take the piss out of me and I won't give you that pleasure," she said in a cold way and turned back to her lunch. Booth frowned.

"See? There's something! I knew it! It is about this case? Look, we're heading into a unknown situation, and it's ok to be scared."

"You're scaring me."

"Sorry, I'll shut my mouth."

She sighed, sounding more sad than mad at this time. "Booth, you don't need to…"

".. Right. It's about us playing honeymoon, right?"

He felt something stir inside while saying that and he couldn't explain why. For the past three years, this woman had made him feel like a teenager every time he was next to her. She just had an effect on him that was hard to ignore causing dirty thoughts to encroached on his mind. Booth hoped he didn't sound stupid.

"I'm not concerned about this," she said.

"So what is it?"

"Booth, I know you want to protect me from everyone, even my own reflection, but don't you think this is too much?"

"Hey, as your partner, and fake fiancé, I have the right to know what's going on with you. It's not just being improper, I've noticed it, actually, for the past three years, I care about you too."

She looked at him, and there they were, those puppy dog eyes screaming he was not just trying to make her smile but concerned about everything at the same time. _Should I tell him? _She turned to face her food again, noticing she wasn't eating.

"Have you already packed your things?"

"I'll do it tonight, I don't have much to pack."

"What about Parker?"

"I'll pick him up from school today, so we can talk."

"Good" She played a little more with the food. "…Do you really think it will work?"

Booth looked at his partner finally seeing some concerned expression. "I hope so, we have a good chance to make it work. We rock. That's why they picked us."

"You mean, we make a good team."

"It's the same thing, why do you keep correcting me?"

"Because if I don't, I can't understand what you say. Sometimes you just make things harder to understand."

They both stared each other, maybe thinking about the same thing.

"Aww, I know!! I know why you're mad at me!"

Brennan started to have fun with the situation but she tried her hardest to not show it. Booth continued.

"It's because I didn't drive you home last night! That's it!" He smiled proud of his conclusion but Brennan shook her head.

"Oh." He blanked and suddenly he seemed to remember something else. "Ooh, I got it now! You're mad at me 'cause I disagreed when you said you'd change your hair."

"Booth.."

"..Or is it because Angela told me about your night out?"

"Booth, that's… she WHAT?"

Booth looked around without moving his head. "Ok, we can pretend I never told you that."

"We can't, you've already said it. Why did she tell you about our night out?" She didn't seem angry at all, just curious. He finally got her full attention and that made him curious too. Maybe Angela didn't tell him everything.

"I heard when she was on the phone with you and…"

"You were spying Angela?"

"No, I… I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, you know."

"But we did nothing!"

"You don't need to lie, c'mon".

"It's true!"

Their faces were closer, not noticing they were raising their tone. "Give me your hand, Bones."

"What for?"

"C'mon, I'm not gonna eat it"

She gave him a embarrassed look. "Sorry??"

Booth closed his eyes for a moment. "Forget it, Bones."

"You mean I should forget she told me things she wasn't supposed to?"

"Why do you keep correcting me? Do you need to play that to scream you're smarter than me and then to make me feel a big head?

"Actually your head is a normal size and we know I'm smarter than you, so why would I do that again?"

"I don't know, maybe just because you're mean."

"Oh, please, don't cry."

"Ok, sarcasm, it means time to walk away. See you tomorrow."

Booth stood up, running his hand on his hair. _Damn, she knows how to make my head explode._

To Be Continued…

_**That's it guys, what did you think about it?**_

_**I promise you funny BB quotes, a lot of tension between those two (of course!) And a larger chapter next time. Are you guys ready? Let me know, so I can post the Chapter Two.**_


	2. Butterflies

**Author's note:** Oh yes. This is me again. Thanks guys and girls for the nice reviews, I really appreciate that, thanks! Just keep them coming. I'm so sorry for being this late to update but you know, college, exams, motherhood…

I must apologize for the grammar and setting/time line of this one. English is not my first language (I'm sure you've already noticed that, heh) and I know I'm not that good to write, but let's give a try. Feel free to give me tips anytime you need to, promise I'll try to improve just for you. Thanks!

I'm sure this chapter will have some mistakes yet, so, I'm sorry for that too.

Now let's enjoy!

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Two – Butterflies

--

She grinned, happy to have finally proven her point.

"See? We've been together just ten minutes and we're already having a weird conversation that will lead us nowhere!"

"Actually-"

"_Ah-ah-ah_!"

"What's that, _ah-ah-ah_?" She gave him a look.

They were taking a walk around the ship to familiarise themselves with their temporary home. They had been welcomed by the sailors and were already making their mental notes from everyone and everything around.

They'd got the same flight the night before and hadn't talked too much since then. The tension was there and it was undeniable. The situation was different now. There wasn't a place to run to.

Bones asked about Parker because she knew how hard it was for Seeley to be away from his son. He was sad but he decided to focus on the case.

She also knew he'd try to protect her all the time so she thought it was better not to protest against it. It was about time to admit they needed each other, that's why she was there with him. And more than that, it was in his nature; she couldn't fight that.

But not just because she was going to be _bait,_ she knew it was going to be a long month. She had a feeling inside it was going to be more than a case. The situation, the time, the place, the guy…everything headed to one thing.

Temperance was afraid to face it all.

"I saw the way you looked at that sailor," he said not looking at her. He wanted to joke but he knew it was a little bit more than that. "If you weren't a bride…"

She stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard that." He stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't you forget why we're here, we have to play it right," he whispered.

"Booth, you're kidding, right? What an inconsistency!"

"Who's _Booth_?" He froze than winked,reminding her of their fake names.

She was going to say something when a beautiful woman came to greet them both.

"Welcome to the Zeus' Cruise! I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

_Too excited,_ thought Brennan looking at the woman from head to toe. Both were smiling at her when she asked their names to check in the list she was holding on. Booth brought Brennan closer to him with the right hand on her lower back.

"Ahm… we're the Rixs', Brian and Mary Rix," Booth said grinning, attracting Brennan's look.

She couldn't help but tense up at the feel of his hand on her. Every touch was as though lighting a fire inside her and it was hard to hide from him. Although they'd talked about this, it was almost impossible not to think about sharing the same cabin and the same space with that man. He was going to be her man for a month. Brennan felt a smile grow slowly on her lips. _The case, get focused now woman!_ She washed her thoughts away from her head and brought her attention back to the man flirting right by her side.

The woman looked for the names on the list and smiled. "Ok, thank you, Sir. Have a great honeymoon!"

"_Thanks!"_ He said before Brennan could say anything. The woman left the two alone and Booth followed the woman with his eyes, soon finding someone staring back at him.

"Huh." Brennan walked away from his arms.

He looked at her still smiling. "What?"

She turned around to face him. "A couple of minutes ago someone told me to play it right. Don't forget you're a married man by now, _Mr. Rix_," she said and left, sighing, holding her purse tight against her body.

"_Strike."_ Booth kept looking at the space she had stood seconds ago, trying hard not to laugh. _Was she jealous?_

_--_

"Here we are!" Said Booth with the keys on his hands. Brannan was standing behind him, crossed arms, still not feeling as comfortable as she wished she would.

He opened the door and stepped back for her to go in before him. "Lady's first."

She looked at him and giggled. "Such a gentleman."

He smiled.

Both were looking into each other's eyes when she went through the door. She blushed, but luckily, he was behind her and couldn't see her cheeks like that. Brennan looked around the place and it wasn't that bad. Small, but ok. The first thing she noticed was a bed and it brought some thoughts she had been trying to avoid since they'd walked into the cabin.

There were two windows from where they could see the great blue ocean. A private bar Booth was already checking out and a bathroom.

"This is wrong," she said sitting on the chair close the bed.

He looked to find her sitting on the chair and one arm relaxed, crossed legs, looking around the place, playing with her earring. She was beautiful.

"I agree. The bed is too small for two people."

She couldn't help but smile, but still avoided his gaze.

"I mean the name of it. _Zeus_. It doesn't make sense, since Zeus was a ruler of gods and mortals alike…"

Booth kept staring at her trying to figure out what was going to come next. He had to admit it was lovely to watch her brain working but sometimes...

"…So?" He waited.

She gave him a look like not believing he didn't get it yet. "Zeus was the god of all gods, powerful but nothing related to love, considering this cruise is for lovers-" She stopped seeing his expressions changing when she mentioned the last word. It wasn't her fault. "…Except, he had many lovers-" She stopped again seeing a smile growing on his gorgeous lips. She needed to ignore the signs again. "… But this should be called Aphrodite, anyway…" She shrugged and lowered her tone when he walked closer her.

He got down on his knees right in front of her, resting his crossed arms upon her legs and then resting his chin on it. They kept looking at each other. It was hard to breathe.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he asked in a lower tone.

"W-what?" She felt weak.

He noticed the changes in her breathing and knew he was causing her sparks.

"It means they don't know anything about Greek mythology."

_SOS!_ She took a deep breath and he smiled. He definitely knew how to turn her on.

"Look what I've found…" He took a card out of his pocket and handed to her.

"Oh, good, the parties during this month. Oh yeah, but we're here to work!" she said sarcastically and he tried to get the card from her hands but she lifted her arms not letting him get it.

"It's more than that, Bones! We have to know the places."

"…I didn't know you like to dance that much," she said trying not to laugh.

"I don't like _to dance_, or anything related to it, I'm just telling where we should start the observations."

He sat back on the floor and totally ignored how uncomfortable that was for her wearing a skirt.

"Booth, I know what you meant." She tried to smile while he shook his head. "Ok, so…" She turned her attention to the card on her hands remembering her friend's line about _enjoying him_. "I think we're gonna party tonight."

--

Booth took a drink outside the cabin and realized the huge size of the ship. He had searched for something that could get his professional attention, a person or a situation that would look weird or suspect. He checked the small pager carefully in his pocket and sighed, waiting for Bones.

"Aren't we supposed to be sober during this?" A female voice came from behind him.

He turned around and it was like someone had punched him on the chest so hard he couldn't breath. He was speechless.

He looked at her from head to toe. The hair gently flowed down over her shoulders, a little of it to a side, her lips covered with a red lip-gloss. He kept looking at her, wearing a black dress, the perfect neckline and a beautiful silver lace shining around her neck.

"Are you drooling on me?!" She asked trying to sound mad.

"Bones, you're… you look fantastic."

She gave him a small shy smile. The wind, the stars, the night, everything was perfection around them. Except for the fact there was a murderer onboard and they needed to find him or her. Booth admitted to himself that it was hard to focus on anything but the sexy woman on his side.

"Oh, please, don't try to seduce me on the first night or we're going to get bored soon." He tried to break the awkward silence between them.

She raised the eyebrows. "Sorry we can't use our regular uniform here, it would ruin our disguise, you know."

"I rather _this one_ you're wearing. By the way, you could wear this in the lab all the time, I wouldn't mind."

She sighed lowering her head. "You look, ahm… nice too." She faced him and there were the eyes she couldn't deny for a second. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh- I… nope, I didn't. You?"

"I got the list of all couples on board."

"Where did you find it?" he asked surprised.

"Never doubt about my hacker skills!"

He giggled. "So anyone suspect?"

"Do weird last names mean anything more than bad luck?"

"I don't think so, we'll check it later. The only thing crossing my mind now is…"

"…We probably have two criminals here."

They nodded.

"_Bonnie and Clyde_?"

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

He rolled his eyes. "…Never mind, Bones. Now let's go inside and see what we can find." He drank a little more of the blue liquid.

Brennan couldn't help but observe him, wishing so hard she was that liquid, tasting his tongue and lips. He licked his own lips now so soft and fresh and there she was, focussed on him.

She shook her head before he could notice. "Let's go, Mr. Rix."

She started to walk when she felt his arm getting her around the waist, pulling her closer him. She didn't say a word and neither did he. But enjoying that arm holding her again, touching her for the second time that day was making her forget the danger of the mission. Brennan felt more than safe in his arms.

He leaned to whisper in her ear. "All you'll have to do is to be close to me. Don't you dare to take a walk alone, ok? I'll be watching all around."

She just nodded, not able to speak, feeling his hot breath on her neck.

--

Unfortunately there weren't many couples inside the welcome party. Probably, as just married people they were all spending the time inside their cabin, in the pool, or every possible place a couple could be alone and get some _peace_.

Brennan and Booth spent no longer than a couple of hours there. Nothing seemed strange or suspicious. A band was playing, a few couples talking and meeting other couples, the lights on. It wasn't what they were expecting to find but still they tried not to get so bored.

They had some drinks in the bar talking about random things and decided it was enough for that night. They were walking to their cabin when Booth made a face.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"We shouldn't get drunk on our first night together, should we?" He slowly let a smile grow on his lips while watching her blush again. "Although we can say the alcohol was guilty for everything."

"We don't need to play _that_ fair, Booth! By the way, I will be fine on the couch tonight."

He giggled. "Do you really think I'm going to let you sleep on that couch?" He got closer her face, looking into her piercing eyes.

"You're a big boy, you won't be ok on the couch. That's ok for me."

"No way."

"It's a decision, no questions about it!"

"You can't decide anything on your own when it comes to this case!"

"Oh yes, I can decide where I'm going to sleep!" she smiled.

They stopped in front of the door and Brennan took the card-key out of her wallet and opened the door. When she was about to walk in, two strong arms lifted her up easily.

"Hey!! Put me down right now!" she protested making him smile and shake his head.

"The disguise, _honey_, remember?" he said in a low tone while the woman in his arms tried to get free from those arms. And again those arms were there, holding her up, their noses almost touching.

He walked in with her still in his arms and slammed the door behind him with his foot.

"Booth, put me down!! I think you drank too much!" she said not just because she was feeling the alcohol smell from his breath.

"Oh please, you're the drunk one here!"

"Me?? Oh!" She gave him a small and sarcastic laugh.

He finally put her down, adjusting her dress. She sat on bed to take her shoes off. "Ok, do you want to check that list now?"

He gave her another look sitting on the seat near the window. "Sure. I'm so excited to read the weird last names," he said in a sarcastic tone making her smirk.

Booth looked at the papers near the laptop on the table then looked back at her, taking off her earrings now. _Whatta hard choice!_ He almost groaned.

--

Booth read the list and made a funny comment about what each couple would look like. Bones was having fun with that, while taking some notes on her laptop.

"Are you writing that novel?"

"No."

He got up from the chair and walked to where she was sitting on the bed.

"You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested noticing her eyes almost closing.

"I'm not tired."

"Stubborn head! Look at you."

"Oh please, I'm just focussed on what I'm writing, that's all!" She faced him and saw he was really concerned. "Ok, a little bit."

He kept looking at her with crossed arms up on his chest. She sighed. "If you want to sleep just tell me. You don't need to tell me I'm tired to get me out of here," she said holding up her laptop before standing up and walking to the couch.

He laughed. "I don't want to sleep, at least now. I just think you should take some rest."

"I'll finish this, than I'll sleep. Is that ok for you, _dear husband_?"

"Whatever you want, _dear wife_!" He winked and jumped on the bed. "Oh! This is nice!"

She looked at him laying on the bed, the blue shirt half unbuttoned as well as his belt. _That is nice,_ she thought for a moment than got back to the document she was typing.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes," she almost sang, answering without looking at him.

After some minutes, she finished typing. Brennan went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to sleep. When she stepped out of the bathroom, there he was, now laid on the couch, wearing just his pants. She stopped. He looked so damn sexy she had to control herself not to sigh that loud. Temperance thought he was already sleeping but no, he was awake enough to stare at her with dark eyes, showing exactly how he felt inside. Suddenly it was too late to remember she was wearing nothing but a towel.

Booth looked at her and he couldn't deny the desire. Her wet skin on the shoulders, her hair making all the room smell like flowers, a pure essence washing all the case stuff away from his mind, and she noticed the way he looked at her. It was safe to say the room was full of lust. He felt it down between his legs just thinking of ripping that towel off of her.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She finally said something.

"No matter how mean you are to me, I wouldn't let any woman sleep on the couch, at least not alone."

"I'm not going to sleep in the bed, the couch is fine for me, I swear. And actually I'm not a bad person."

"I know you love couches." He grinned.

"Yes, you know, then why you want to push me to the bed?"

_That was a good point,_ he thought. "You'll have to kick my ass out of here because I don't feel right letting you sleep on here."

"Oh yeah?" She brought the hands to her own hips, her wet and now dark hair already brushed, wearing nothing but a towel. "It is a challenge?".

"Maybe."

They looked at each other intently.

"You're serious," she said walking slowly to where he was. This game they loved to play but every time they were close to the end, it was like they realized it was real life.

Her skin was hot and not just because the warm water of the shower she just took. He was undressing her with his eyes and she decided to move or her legs would obey her heart and that wasn't any good.

She pointed her finger at him. "Let me put something on then I'll show you what Karate can do for you." She turned around and walked back to the bathroom.

"Uuhh! Oh no, she's going to immobilize me! Oh God, no!" He pretended to cry but failed and started to laugh hard.

A couple of minutes later, he was still laughing when the door of the bathroom opened. He kept looking at it. "Karate kiddo?"

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He stopped before going inside and when he took the third step she came out from behind the door like a flash and ran to the couch. It was too late to react. She was already lying down with a happy and satisfied expression.

He sighed heavily. "Ok! Ok! Good night, stubborn head!"

"Good night, dear bridegroom!" she replied smiling.

--

She couldn't remember when she heard it the first time but now it was like she couldn't stay on the couch. Towards midnight, the weather worsened. It was raining a lot and from one of the windows she could see the beams and it was too scary for her. Brennan woke up in sweat. Since she was a young girl storms were scary to her and it was something she couldn't understand or remember exactly when it started to freak her. But Brennan remembered every time she was in bed, afraid of storms she used to scream loud as hell. Of course she wasn't going to scream now, but she couldn't stay there, looking outside the window, seeing the storm growing.

She stood up suddenly, grabbing her pillow next to her chest, her heart beating so fast she immediately looked to a sleepy Booth in the bed. She didn't think twice. She just walked towards the bed through darkness of the room. She quietly sat back on the bed, looking at him, watching him. Brennan didn't want to wake him up.

She slowly laid down, still staring at his face, carefully adjusting her body closer to his. She observed his chest moving slowly up and down, his silent breathing, lips faintly apart.

A few seconds later he slowly opened up his eyes, looking at the woman that lay right next to him, looking at him in such a different way. He could tell something was happening.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back.

"Are you ok?" he asked but didn't move.

"Yeah, I just… I'm sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to."

"Hm.. That's ok, Bones." He closed his eyes again. "I knew that couch wouldn't be funny anymore after a couple hours of sleep. By the way… Do you need some teddy bear to help you get through the stormy weather?"

She kept staring at him, confused. How did he find out she was afraid? Booth started to giggle which then became a laugh that made her angry. She didn't say a word, just turned around and sat up. Her right foot reached the floor and when her other one was going to copy, she felt him grabbing her around her waist.

She tried to fight but he was stronger.

"Let me go, Booth, that's not funny!"

"I'm sorry! Please, stay here, I won't make fun of it again!"

"That's absolutely not funny, I've felt like this since I was a child and I'm sure I'm not the only one here who's scared by something from childhood!"

Booth was still holding Brennan's waist and with a quick move he made her lie down again. He approached enough to look at her face and she really seemed scared. Brennan was avoiding his gaze, his arm still on her waist, hating to have to open up such a thing to him. He gulped, looking at Brennan, her body so close to him it was hard to resist.

Then he realized it didn't matter if something more was going on between them, he would always care about her. His Bones.

"I'm sorry. Seriously," he apologized in a low voice, hoping she couldn't catch his mood changing.

Which was almost impossible.

Brennan looked at him, still frozen but when she glanced at him, she felt the same way she always did when they were that close. The thing now was that they couldn't run away.

"What will you do to apologize?" she questioned in a seductive tone, not caring what he'd think of her.

Suddenly a loud clap of a thunder made her jump and scream at him, her arms going around his neck, her body jerked bumping against his. She buried her face into his neck. Booth could felt her heart beating fast. He hugged her, smiling, trying his best to not laugh.

"It's ok Bones, I'm here for you."

She didn't move, she just nodded. Slowly she let go of his neck and his body, not looking at his eyes.

"Sorry, Booth," she said and cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"And…" Now was his time to clear his throat. "About that apology…"

They looked at each other, Brennan expecting what would come next. He continued.

"You can spend the rest of the night here."

She raised her eyebrows then he giggled. "I mean, you can sleep here if you want. I can sleep on the-"

"No, please, stay here. I- I wouldn't feel good letting you on the couch."

He shrugged then smiled. "Neither would I. So…" He glanced at her lips and her eyes. "Good night, Bones."

He lay down, so did she. The two of them stared at a white ceiling, probably thinking of the same things.

"Booth..?"

"..Hm?"

"If you tell this to anyone…"

"Oh please, I'm not a boy!" He giggled and finally closed the eyes.

She slowly moved her head to look at him. The storm was still there but the horror was gone. And all because of the man laying next to her. He looked so peaceful and beautiful from where she was. Brennan wondered what it was like waking up every morning next to him.

"I know that," she quietly whispered. She smiled, feeling safe and after some moments, she finally fell asleep as well.


	3. Working

**Author's note:** You guys are still there? Where are ya people?!

Oh, thanks who reviewed it :).

So is it that bad or you guys are disappointed? Telling me what's going wrong might help it!

Enjoy!

(..If you're still with me on this…)

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Three – Working

--

Three days of work and no positive results. Three days later and it turned into something boring. They had no news from the case, they'd started to study the couples and found nothing they could tell was dangerous to anyone. They'd talked to some of them but still with no conclusions. Maybe that's why they would have to spend a whole month in that cruise. And it was just the beginning.

Meanwhile at the lab…

"You're kidding!" Hodgins said shocked.

Angela crossed her arms up on her chest smiling. "No, sweetie, I'm not."

"But… when will anyone tell them this?"

"When we hit the spot." She winked and he frowned. "Don't gimme that look!"

"But… What do you mean?"

"Baby, there are things going on between those two stubborn asses and I just asked for a little favor. Actually, Dr. Sweets is with me on this too. We just had to make some adjustments."

"God, you're lunatic! You're insane!"

"Sweetie, I have a brain I enjoy using, that's all. They're my friends, I have this little right on 'em!"

"Little right? They'll kill both of us when they-" He stopped when she waved her finger at him.

"No, no, no, they'll never find out 'bout this, sweetie" She got closer to him. "I'll make sure they won't!"

--

"It has never been so boring!" claimed Booth before yawning.

"Patience is a virtue," said Brennan, peacefully reading a magazine. Booth gave her a look.

"We have to do something interesting or I'm going to go nuts!"

"Booth, you knew it'd take some time to study the couples, their past, the situations that…"

"Aw, c'mon Bones! We've been here for almost ten days and nobody's tried to get closer to you till now! There's something wrong!"

She frowned. "Do you think I'm doing anything wrong?"

"I know why this is not working"

"Why?" They kept staring each other. A smile slowly grew up on Booth's lips letting Bones so curious. _Why the hell is he smiling?_

"I think we're not playing it right. All we see is couples in love with those stupid expressions at each other which is annoying and they look at us in such a different way, of course there's something wrong… and look at us now! You're reading a fancy magazine while I'm almost sleeping here in this uncomfortable chair."

"Booth, do we have to move off this place and sit in another chair?" He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Brennan got angry at his attitude and threw up the magazine upon the table.

"Just tell me what I have to do to make it work. I so want to be back home and as soon as you tell me what's wrong, I'll happily fix it!" she said without interruptions and was almost breathless. But she got his attention.

He started, "All I'm trying to say is that we're not playing it fair!"

She blinked several times trying to convince herself of her own thoughts. Maybe he's right, she thought. But how could she fix it?

"Are you suggesting-"

Booth looked at her up and down, actually the top half of her because the table was covering her legs. Her long and beautiful legs, he thought for a moment. Not avoiding his thoughts this time would give him strength to do whatever he needed to.

"I don't know if I'm willing to tell you that, Bones…"

She raised the eyebrows and kept staring at him. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you blushing."

Brennan saw something in his brown eyes right after he cleared his throat. She couldn't tell what it was but it got her more curious. Judging by his answer, it was something embarrassing but still she made a mental note to ask about it later.

A couple just passed near them attracting their gaze. They seemed to be so in love it made Brennan sigh. Booth gave her an "as I told you" look just letting a smile grow on his lips.

She noticed he was watching her. "What??"

Booth shook his head. "Nothing! Listen, I'm going to swim, it's getting hot in here."

He stood up quickly taking off his shorts to reveal his black trunks. He took off the t-shirt and tossed it on her, smiling happily like a little boy. "Let's go."

She gulped, avoiding the vision of his half-naked gorgeous body in front of her. She slowly removed the shirt off of her face, feeling his male smell all over her. "I prefer to not expose myself to this sun, it's dangerous considering it's too hot to be exposed to it now. Do you know that cancer kills more people than AIDS in a year?"

Booth stood up. "Ok, Dr. Sundown, tell it to the people over there, enjoying the fresh water and the sunshine on their exposed bodies. I'm not letting you alone, as I told you."

"Booth--"

Another two couples passed by near them, hugging and kissing each other so madly it got stares from everyone, including Brennan's. She stood up, putting on a hat.

"I'm right behind you."

A few steps later and they were entering the pool area, a place with five pools of every sizes, full of people enjoying the sunny day.

Brennan was holding Booth's clothes, looking everywhere. It seemed nobody was watching them, at least apparently. She was afraid of failing on her first real "mission" and it got all of her attention during the past couple of days. She was trying her best but listening to her partner it wasn't enough and she really got mad at herself. She needed to do something. Needed to act, but how?

"Booth, we're still not over with that conversation."

He looked behind to see her. "I know. I'm going fix it."

"How?" He stopped by another table and she set the clothes down. She was ready to listen when he stepped closer and closer to her, taking her breath away and she didn't know why she got so surprised.

"You'll have to trust me."

"I do, but why are you telling me this? What are you going to do?"

"Look. I've seen a guy looking at you last night and it was just a gaze but it's the first evidence we've got."

"Oh really? No, but technically-- your description is inaccurate-"

"Bones, I know what evidence means, I just can't find another word to express myself."

She nodded. "I see, well…" Brennan shrugged. "Go ahead."

They kept staring at each other, Brennan's hands sweating in front of that gorgeous man, with a large and beautiful tanned chest. In a quick movement, he picked her up in his arms and jumped in the pool.

A few seconds later her head popped out of the water looking for air. "Damn it!!!" Brennan shoved her wet hair out of her face still surprised.

Booth emerged a few seconds later, laughing at her surprised face. She threw water on him but he held her wrists still laughing.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me?" She was mad.

He pulled her tight and quickly in his arms again, both breathing hard for air. "Just play it, Bones." He whispered closer to her ear.

Under the water, he slowly pulled her even closer and gently encircled her waist with one arm till their bodies collided against each other softly. He felt her heart beating close to his and her hot breath brushing softly against his softly tanned skin. The other hand found her neck and she felt something trickle down on her spine.

"Seeley-" she whispered softly before he locked his soft lips upon hers.

They didn't move for a moment, both caught up by the moment, realizing what was going on. Finally everything felt right, everything made sense. He brushed his lips on hers and gently opened her mouth in that way because he knew she was still shocked.

After the black faded away from her mind, she felt his fingers tighten, grabbing onto her hips and his warm tongue invading her mouth with no regret. There they were finally playing it fair.

She wasn't responding to that kiss, maybe she wasn't sure of what was happening to her but she felt extremely hot. What was this effect he had on her that made her feel so dirty inside? Of course she wondered about a possible kiss between Booth and her, but nothing like this. It was better than what she had ever thought.

He deepened the kiss, inviting her to join him, almost begging her to move. Her sense started slowly coming back when she felt like losing her mind again when his hand slowly got down to her shoulders then on her back, lower back and finally reached her hips. He felt something stronger growing up inside but this wasn't the only thing he felt growing up.

Her tongue finally welcomed his in a wet and passionate kiss. Her hands moved to the back of his neck. Brennan felt him groaning deep down on his throat. Because that simple touch, they were deepening the kiss, their tongues slowly dancing together in an erotic manner. If it was possible, she opened more her mouth to get him totally with her, feeling him tightening his body against hers in such a dangerous way.

They finally broke apart, both looking for air. Staring at each other there were no questions to be asked or answers to be told. There was just the joy of the last moment they shared together. And the feeling they were both strangers because of the new situation.

He was still holding her and her arms were still around his neck, their breaths still matching while sharing the same gaze.

"Get your smart head in the game."

To be Continued…

… _**Only if I got some feedback! ;)**_


	4. Open Door

Author's note: Wow!

Thanks for the nice review, guys! I'm feeling some relief reading your feedback now and I'm glad you're still with me.

Enjoy!

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Four – Open Door

--

"BONES!"

This was the 30th time he called out loud for her. But it was like she wasn't listening to him. Booth was taking quick steps, inevitably bumping into people that were in his way, keeping him far away from the woman he just kissed.

_I kissed her. Jesus Christ and Holy Mary! And she kissed me back!_

He wanted to scream, to beg her to stop walking – actually running away from him but Brennan was leaving as fast as she could. He started to run to try desperately to catch her and ask why she was so mad at him for kissing her. That hot and wet kiss said more than it should. Maybe this was the reason she was running. It gave both to open up their bodies to one another, not only physically, but also emotionally.

_Goddamn, doesn't she know there's nowhere to run?!_

Booth saw her turning the corner where a hallway would lead to the cabins and almost laugh. _Why would she go to the cabin we're sharing when I have the card-key?_

He kept running and entered the hallway. Nobody was there but he could see her still running.

"BONES, WAIT! Why the hell are you running from me?" He yelled.

"Because I need to!!!" She answered surprising him, both still running.

He sped up and saw her opening the door and her body quickly entering the place shutting the door closed. He knocked on it twice a little breathless.

"Open up now, Bones! I wanna know why you're running from me!!!"

He waited for her to answer but he didn't hear a sound. "Why did you run, Bones?!"

Nothing again. He knocked again several times hoping she could open the door but he knew Brennan wouldn't do that. Whatever the reason was.

Brennan was walking side to side, her hand covering her own mouth and both eyes widely open. She didn't care to turn up the lights on. She still found it so hard to believe. She always heard all these years people talking about them as a couple, asking them if they were together, Angela begging her to "buy a ticket on that ride"; "swim in that pool"; "take the balloons to the party"; "melt the candy" and all crazy stuff she always said but no, she kept her point. Her sane thoughts that kept her feelings (and the lips) apart from Seeley Booth. She knew she'd fail this. This was a field she never passed by.

_There's a line, Temperance! There is a line!_

What Brennan felt was scaring her. She wasn't exactly running from Booth but what he brought out of her with that kiss. She couldn't deal with feelings well because she was never good at it. It wasn't something she could see, prove, test and study. But she felt, tasted, saw, breathed and swallowed without even thinking of regretting. It was more than the push back of her tongue in his hungry mouth.

_Is there any line?_

Suddenly she heard a loud noise and the door fell on the floor.

She jumped scared, eyes shocked to see Booth still in his black trunks, eyes focused on her figure, just bringing the damn door down.

"Booth, look what you just did! I am NOT going to pay for that!"

"That's just a door, I don't care. Now would you please act like an adult?"

"Ripping out the door is a very mature action, I must confess!"

He stepped in onto the door on the floor. "No sarcasm, please! I just need an answer!"

"WHY would you need one? I'm not an encyclopedia you search and find answers."

"Oh, please, that was too human for _you_!" His eyes widened saying the last word.

She kept staring at him now looking a little offended. "I think this was the worst idea you've ever had. And don't you dare to ask what because you actually know what I'm talking about!" She sat on the bed crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"So, that's it. I try to make things easier for us, I mean… for the case and _you_, _YOU_ don't like the only idea I had? Nuts!-"

She just cut him off "-I can't see anything related with fruits in this conversation!"

Both were breathing hard, the tension was taking all of their energy and suddenly there were a couple watching them by the space where the door should be.

"Wait.." He gesticulated for her to wait for him. He lifted up the door from the floor and fixed it back. "Show's over."

He turned his back and rested both hands on each side of his hips, looking at the woman still at the same position.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is happening. That's just my opinion. By the way, I'm just the bait with the cliquey condition to attract the killer, you don't have the right to ask me questions and I… I… I don't have to answer them!"

"I'm your partner and hope still your friend. Now talk to me, Brennan!"

"DON'T call me Brennan!" The eyes never leaving the floor because she wanted to avoid the image of that man half naked near her. She sounded like a stubborn kid at that moment.

Neither of them spoke. Her gaze silently traveling from the wooden floor to his feet approaching to her and standing right in front of her, just a couple steps away from her. Brennan's eyes traveling now up his legs and she just couldn't deny the area a little up his thigh. She swallowed praying he wouldn't hear her heart beating that fast. A little up she saw him looking at her, like analyzing her.

"Now you like I call you Bones." He said almost whispering and got down on his knees. Their eyes finally met once again.

"It doesn't alter anything, Booth," she said in a peaceful tone.

"No, _it doesn't_," he replied.

They kept looking at each other, her piercing eyes clashing with his brown eyes knowing by his double meaning in his previous answer what he meant.

What was this in his eyes that kept her thinking nothing but him?

What was this in her eyes that never let his leave hers?

Suddenly there was no time enough to think, or breathe. The imagine of that kiss kept running repeatedly in her mind, his smell still on her skin, all over her face, the feeling of his hands touching her even under the water was something deliciously aggressive. The soft taste of his lips on hers, of his tongue on hers… There wasn't definitely any room to think about anything.

Meanwhile, Booth got on his feet. He knew it wasn't easy for her to accept that. It wasn't something of the moment, it wasn't just a hit of his wishes. Booth knew that sometimes Brennan wore this hard-ass type attitude, masquerading her real person just to defend her heart and not carrying too much if it would sound false.

"Can you play this with me or not?"

Her eyes looked away for a few seconds but he called her name once more and waited for her eyes to meet his again. "Yes or no?" He took a quick pause. "You say it now then we can replace you. People won't notice the change and you know our first stop will be on a beach where some of the FBI men will be waiting for news. It's up to you."

Brennan didn't know what scared her the most about his words. Was it because he said '_people won't notice the change'_ like _he_ was one of those or was the picture of a faceless woman hanging out with her Booth in her mind?

_Mine._

_Definitely so much to carry on now._

"Will you send your tongue in my throat again?"

_HOLY CRAP!_

He gave her a half smile and saw a smile growing slowly on her lips. Their eyes were locked up once again.

"That depends on the situation."

"No." She slowly moved her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

She saw him tasting his own lips for a moment and she couldn't deny her mind now.

"..No what?"

"That depends on the place. Because, well… if you _need_ to do _that_ again, please, not in the pool, full of people staring at us and saying we're a cute couple."

"See? That's what I'm talking about, now they see us as a couple! We need to get their attention, Bones, so the killer will naturally come to us. Wait… is that a yes?"

"It is a positive answer for your question."

He finally smiled and gave her a hug. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone."

Then she felt it. A thing inside her chest, a strong hit, like if he has had hit her right there, at her heart. Unspeakable sensation.

"The truth is you wouldn't be alone for any longer, because as you said before, they'd replace me so.." She shrugged. Her tone was decreasing as the sentence was ending and Bones noticed that maybe this was the reason. Actually the fact she would leave him with another woman for the rest of the month and she wouldn't be there for him was scaring or giving her some strength to keep this going.

"Are you feeling offended?"

She rolled her eyes. _Of course I am! _"No, I'm not."

"Good." He let her go and stood up.

She stood up too, hoping everything was ok now.

"You need to wear clothes, Booth." She was adjusting her summer-time skirt.

He looked at her frowning. "Why??" Said almost laughing. "Don't you like me like that, huh?" He started to approach her again making a little dance to her. He was mumbling a strip tease song and she was smiling, painfully not looking at his gorgeous body.

"Stop, Booth!" She said already laughing without looking at him, eyes almost closing. "Stop it!"

One of his hands was behind his neck and the other one traveling on his own body. Booth was enjoying the fact that Brennan didn't want to look at him, he loved to make her embarrassed but also it was times like this that brought her funniest sides.

"C'mon, dance with me, Bones!"

He took her hands on his and put them right upon his hard chest, encouraging her to touch him while he was getting closer and closer to her. Bones was smiling, looking everywhere but him now. It was darker, but he still could see her face. If he wasn't busy now, he'd realized they've passed more than an hour since left the pool area.

But her hands stayed on his chest.

He grabbed her hands again and moved it to his head and hair, then moved it back on his neck then down on his chest and slowly to his abdomen area.

"Wow, I like that! If my career doesn't succeed I'm going to strip at the clubs, I have style!"

Brennan laughed hard this time and Booth took advantage of that to move her arms around his neck, bumping gently his body against hers. Their faces were inches apart. His movements were slow now, his arms going gently around her waist.

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his shoulders, enjoying that soft contact of their bodies moving together and so slowly.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered in her ear.

"Technically yes."

"I'll wear something and we'll have dinner in some restaurant, ok?"

He was being such a gentleman and so kind to her it made her madness goes away as soon as he started to dance. So she decided to give up and not be stubborn any longer.

"Ok."

He kissed her on the cheek and broke the hug. He opened the door but forgot it was free from the wall and almost followed the door to the floor.

She covered her mouth watching him all embarrassed trying to lift up the door again.

"I think we need to call maintenance."

_To Be Continued…_

**Do you hate me? Do you love me? Let me know ;)**


	5. Bickering x Teasing

**Author's note: Thank you guys for reviewing this, I really appreciate it! I hope you stay with me, 'cause things will get hotter in here soon… (mwahaha!)**

**Special thanks to: Twin Lari. Girl, all of this wouldn't exist without your support! Luv ya!**

**And my Beta Reader, Katrina. Thank you so much for the support!**

**Well, before you enjoy this, I have to say that nothing is what it seems.  So don't jump in conclusions or the truth is going to hurt you badly. (mwahahaha![2])**

**Now, enjoy ma lovies!**

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Five – Bickering x Teasing

--

The feeling of going nowhere in their case made her panic. Just the thought of someone telling them they were "useless", meagerly incompetent or unconditionally worthless on the case made her freak out inside. Unconsciously, she needed to write. She was getting upset besides, she knew herself, she wouldn't give up easily. In some way, she learned to work and get the results. Booth had taught it to her and it was okay until now.

Actually, as the official bait of the cruise, she would probably confess she was the only one guilty of failing and that'd be the end of the road for her, as a partner. Yes, she was already blaming herself.

But she didn't want it to end like that. She wasn't used to that. It was always with a drink the two of them shared the joy of having each other's presence. She didn't want to lose her partner. Temperance realized while looking at the two cups standing on that little bar on their cabin.

Brennan needed to act.

Wearing her sandals, she carefully got one of Booth's guns hiding under the bed. She set it on her hips, covering it with a jacket. She wanted to take the risk and walk away alone just to see if someone would approach her. She thought that if the criminal was watching her, he probably knew where she was staying, what she did during the day. Of course Booth was with her all the time but… what if this was what was wrong?

Brennan was ready to find out and to leave the cabin when Booth entered.

"Going out, Bones?" He looked at her up and down. She was in white silk pants and a big jacket. Actually _his_ blue jacket. "Nice style."

"I… I want to go outside-"

"But you said you'd want to stay here tonight, have dinner in here tonight, what's… what's that on your hips?" He pointed suspiciously.

"It's…" She groaned impatiently seeing there was no way she could deny him the truth. "It's a gun. Just in case I face the criminal."

He opened up his mouth then closed it again, sighing heavily. "And you have no idea why we're supposed to spend a whole month in this shit. That's because it's gonna be tough. And it's good for you to remember we're pretending to be a couple, it doesn't make sense for people see you walking around all by yourself."

She crossed the arms, pissed off. "It doesn't make sense being stuck in here waiting for some news from the criminal like _"Oh, please, arrest me, I'm who you're looking for!"._ I don't care about them wondering if we're a couple or not, really."

_Did I just see a sarcastic Bones? _Booth wondered.

"We're playing this game even stuck in here. Now, if you want so much to take a walk, go ahead!" He took a step closer, both never leaving their eyes. "But I'm coming with you, _honey_."

She looked around, searching for some reason to try to convince him he was wrong but damn she knew he was right. She couldn't just put her ass outside alone because she wanted this way.

"Does this mean you'll be sucking my tongue in front of people again?"

He wanted to laugh but seeing her concerned expression he didn't. Booth cleared his throat while Brennan's '_It's all I want you to do'_ expression passed unnoticed_._

"If we need to. Only. I promise."

He raised his hand while she was analyzing him, not because she didn't believe him, but she did notice a change in his mood. Finally she saw an easy Booth in front of her eyes.

"We need to work, Booth. Now!"

"What the hell is going on with you today?"

"Honestly, I guess I'm disappointed because we're going nowhere in this case. Also, _I_ don't know what's going on with _you_! By the way, this case… it makes no sense being here a whole month just to catch a criminal, we can do this in a week, I know that!"

Booth wanted to admit she was right. But what if it gives strength to her and put his Bones in danger?

"Bones, just give it time. We need to take deep breaths and relax or we're going nuts just thinking we have to work 24 hours a day, 7 days a week in this case. I know you're kind of a workaholic but even _you_ need to rest sometimes."

She looked at his eyes and saw he was concerned. _Damn, he's right again._

"If we stay here, we probably are going to get pissed off. Why don't we just have dinner in some nice and fancy place and see what happens? I want to wear my suit again, no matter if for just one night! Bones, I can see you're tense. And I won't attack you." She smiled and then he approached a little more. "-Only if you ask me to."

Their eyes met and he gave her a little wink. Oh, how much she wanted it. Not just ask, but also scream it.

Her eyes never left his. She bit her own lips while her brain was trying to find a reason to argue against it but there was something about his eyes tonight. Something different…

Something unknown.

*****

They were having dinner at a typical restaurant, which included ten different kinds of menus from every single part of world. Brennan spent a lot of time talking about how it was extremely necessary in restaurants.

A group was playing and singing at the place while a few couples were having their romantic dinnertime. That made Booth bored.

"Bones, I.. I just need to go to the toilet, excuse me."

Booth stood up from the chair letting a curious Bones looking at him. She smiled satisfied and proud of herself. _My presence is making Booth's vocabulary increase properly._

She took a bit of the excellent wine they were sharing that night and suddenly she felt excited to go to the Opera. _It's been a while since the last time,_ she remembered.

"Excuse me, lady."

A waitress came by and left what looked like a note near her cup. She couldn't even see her face, the woman just disappeared. She looked around for the last time, trying to catch something. Brennan finally read what was written:

"_**Party of 4? **__**Cabin 553 C. xoxo"**_

Brennan frowned. _How come someone I don't know invites me for a party of 4 in some cabin?_ _People give parties for only 4 people now?! That's probably a mistake. Definitely._

Brennan looked around and saw a couple, on the right side of the place, looking at her. The man raised his cup of wine, smiling at her and she just got surprised when the woman sent a kiss to her.

She slowly looked back to her own table, not believing that.

"What's wrong?"

She raised her head quickly the moment she heard Booth's voice. "What?"

"You look nervous. Is anything okay?"

She nodded and finally looked at him. "Yeah… I guess. You?"

"Oh, I'm.." Booth took both hands to his stomach, giving it a soft slap. "Empty." He smiled.

"Excuse me, Madam… The table 5 would like some answer from you."

"Hm? What answer?" Booth asked quickly at the waitress.

"Wait a minute, _sweetheart_, I can solve this." Brennan trailed off.

Booth was going to reply but she started to talk to the waitress. She sounded so funny calling him "sweetheart".

And he loved it.

"_Listen_, I think there's some mistake in here, I'm heterosexual," said Brennan trying her best to explain.

The woman smiled and Booth gave her a shocked look. _Why Bones was saying that? Did something happen while I was at the toilets? _

The waitress smiled. "I know, and I think they also know this madam."

"Then why do they still want an answer? Look, I'm married!". She showed her the ring on her finger and pulled Booth's hand to show her his ring. "See?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Booth asked confused.

"This is a swing restaurant, sir. Couples usually do this in here. They can meet and invite others couples to hang around with them, parties, saunas… everything _together_."

Brennan's eyes almost popped out. Booth wanted to laugh. Now Brennan was speechless. _Angela will love this,_ she suddenly pictured her friend's face reading the next e-mail.

"We're married, and we don't like this swing thing, sorry," he said smiling. "It's just a party of 2, nothing more nor less."

The woman apologized and walked away. Booth and Brennan looked to where the woman was going and saw sad expressions from the other couple on the table.

"I think we should have our dessert in another place…" he whispered and Brennan nodded frenetically while both stood up to leave.

*

"Do you think we should go to this Cabin 553 C to check it closer??" he asked surprised.

They were walking with arms interlocked with each other. They were in a quiet place of the ship, watching the sky more black than blue, the moon bright enough to blind someone. Booth's laugh echoed to the silent place.

"I mean, we should, 'cause it seems they were seriously interested in me," Brennan explained.

"Hm. I don't think they could have anything to do with criminal issues.." Booth took a time to look at Brennan's face. He knew her brain was working hard he could feel it, almost hear it working. "But if you want my opinion, they were interested in you because you're a hot piece of ass tonight."

Now she looked at him. "Look, whatever you meant, you shouldn't talk like that to any woman, especially to _your_ wife."

He gave her a soft laugh and shook his head.

Booth felt she was looking at him and they finally stopped. Above them nothing but the sky with the beautiful moon and in front of them the great ocean.

Booth looked up at the sky. "Oh, it's a shame the Alpha star isn't showing tonight."

Brennan immediately glanced him, confused. "Do you understand astronomy?"

"Of course, I do. I'm not just a gun guy."

"Oh please." She laughed softly. "You're kidding, right?"

"I feel I need to prove everything to you ." He shook his head, his tone more like a joke.

He pointed to the sky and waited for Brennan to look at the direction. "See that little one? They call it Spectrus. And that other one near Spectrus is Samara. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Looks like…normal to me," said Brennan in her unique tone.

"And that one…" Booth stood behind her, his arm on the right side of her head. "That one is Major Taurus. It's a very old star."

Brennan tried to ignore his presence right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, the warmth of his body near her and it felt so good for a moment.

"All the stars are actually old, Booth."

"I know, I know, but that one is very old."

"Oh. Okay."

"Can I continue?"

"Yes, please," she said smiling not looking behind.

He looked at her face, beautiful blue eyes staring the sky, lips pressed softly against one another and then he got closer her. Booth needed to feel her, to smell her once again.

"The other one, we can't barely see her before midnight but she's not as old as the others. Its name is Augusta." He whispered this time. "That is the most sexy star in the sky."

"Is Augusta your favorite one?"

Of course Booth didn't know a thing about astronomy, but it was nice to get her full attention and he knew he'd get it telling things she didn't know.

His lips were almost touching her ear now. Brennan felt sparks down her belly. "You know who my favorite one is."

Brennan looked at the sea. The ship moving lazily slowly and his voice in her ear forced her to close her eyes. In some way, she wanted to feel him this close for a long time. The kiss, the "sleeping together in the same bed" and now this. A romantic scene where he's pretending to know about the stars just to get her attention and closer to her.

But it felt so wrong to her. And then it felt so right.

Brennan was confused.

And as if he'd heard her thoughts, his arms went around her waist pulling her body finally against his.

"Seeley.."

She said his first name. Now he knew something was going on inside her to say his name. He took a deep breath in her neck, smelling her hair, making that smell take a permanent place in his senses because he didn't want to forget what it felt like to hug his Bones tighter, feeling her so relaxed in his arms like they were meant to be.

"Temperance," he mumbled while rubbing down the tip of his nose against the skin in the back of her neck. "I've been thinking about you a lot."

He didn't expect her to answer but suddenly she softly moaned in response to his touch. Booth was a little surprised but not that much because he knew something was really going on.

She sighed softly, still with closed eyes, feeling his hands starting to move slowly.

"And I must confess I've been thinking about you not in a friendly way."

Brennan opened her eyes surprised. She didn't expect to hear such a thing from him – at least not now.

"Booth," She said trying to resist the effect his hands on her waist were causing. "I think we should go check that cabin… please." It sounded more like begging than questioning.

He slowly broke apart from the hug, sighing heavily as if he was disappointed with Brennan's reaction. When he finally tried to say something more to her, that answer was like cold water hit his hot body. And he was really hot.

"Right, ok." He said trying to hide his disappointment.

After a few steps he felt she was looking at him. He didn't look back.

"And later we can talk in _our cabin_ about what you've been thinking."

He looked at her immediately, his eyes scanning her expression like searching some evidence his ears didn't fool him.

He saw more than that.

Brennan gave him one of her most seductive smiles. "…And maybe more."

_To be continued…_

_**Soo… is it hot in here or it is just me? **_**=) **

**Yes, I'm waiting for your Review! If I'm happy, you're happy and vice versa. **

**I think you get it…**


	6. So What

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the nice and kind comments I'm really enjoying writing because of them. Remember reviews are special things to those who write so it helps us more to read a few more than 2 words in a review. Just saying.

Enjoy the chapter!

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Six – So What?

--

"You hear anything?" he whispered.

"No," Brennan answered.

"Ohh! I hear steps. Heels?"

"I'm pretty sure there are women inside. Hmm…I can hear it too, but it's impossible to know-"

"Shh!" he interrupted her. Brennan stared at him.

Both of them had their ears right against the door of the cabin 553; the cabin of the couple who invited Brennan for a "party".

"I can't hear anything now."

"You don't need to say it when you can't hear anything, Booth."

"It's _honey_, to you." He winked at her making her roll the eyes.

They needed to check that cabin. It was the first lead they'd had and it couldn't pass by unnoticed. Booth kept looking at Brennan because her words insisted on staying in his mind like a song. He was anxious. Anxious about the case, but way more anxious to know what she meant. Booth was about to discover it.

"Ahm… Bones…when you said that earlier-"

"I think someone's approaching the door!" she whispered without looking at him.

"..Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah! Can't you hear it?"

"No, Bones! I mean…what you said before we got here-"

She looked at him, but at the same time her mind was trying to focus on the cabin as well. Brennan was trying to listen to the man whose face was mere inches from her, but also hear the words and the noises that were occurring on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, they heard a noise of someone unlocking the door and they both jumped in surprise. Booth held her wrist and made her run with him.

_Oh my God, we were caught!_ Booth thought while running.

They turned the corner of the long hallway and almost collided into the wall, telling them they'd get caught anyway.

"_Fuck!" _Booth murmured under his breath, trying to think how to escape from this.

They both looked behind them and saw the shadow of a person approaching the corner.

Taken by boost, Brennan crossed her arms around Booth's neck covering his mouth with hers. Booth raised both eyebrows, feeling her hands forcing his to touch her all over her body. She opened her eyes and with no need to move her lips off of his, she saw his eyes capturing what she was trying to say. They needed to pretend now or they'd get caught.

But in some way the time stopped. The voice from whomever it belonged was gone. All other noises faded away to nothing.

Booth felt light-headed and it wasn't because of the drinks this time. It was something more and then all the memories came back to his mind in waves. He felt it. Her tongue asking to enter his mouth. He damn well felt it.

He held her around her waist tighter and his tongue entered her mouth softly. She felt it, tasted all of him, like savoring some delicious strawberries. She finally let herself go further, opening her mouth so he could taste her properly as well.

It felt like heaven. His back totally pressed against the wall with this gorgeous woman's body pressed up against him. He felt like he was the real bait this time. Their tongues were dancing around each other. Their breath was laboured. Their hot bodies rocked against each other, so close that no part of their bodies remained untouched.

After a few minutes, Booth broke the kiss. The person was gone and they didn't even notice it.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed.

He looked back at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I had to see if they were gone…"

"I'm not talking about that, Booth. My left ankle…it's hurting," Brennan said, sounding more like a child who had lost her balloon.

Booth looked down at her ankle and saw it was a little swollen and softly red.

"It was when we were running, because of the heels. I probably twisted it slightly but it's…it's hurting right now."

Booth gulped feeling guilty at making her run that way. But they had needed to. Oh hell, there wouldn't be anything in the world that could make him think different. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be in pain right now.

He slowly kneeled and looked at her ankle like it was the most precious piece of something. With the same softness, he touched it with both hands.

"It hurts here?"

"Ouch. Positive, but I believe it's nothing major. I'll be okay with a couple of ice cubes."

"I'm so sorry, Bones!" And he really was. "What a stupid idea."

If it wasn't for the moment, he would go nuts feeling her soft skin in his hands, his face inches from her gorgeous long legs.

_And Gosh…we just kissed again!_

"I'll take care of it, don't worry!" He got to his feet again, trying to apologize.

Brennan smiled a bit. "That's ok, it's not your fault at all. We had to run."

"No, don't tell me that, I really am guilty. Let's go back to the cabin and see what I can do for your ankle."

"I'm fine, Booth."

"Can you walk?" They looked at each other and stayed that way for a few seconds. Sparks were running through their bodies when his hand instinctively went to rest on the side of her hips.

"I think-" She tried to stand on it but it hurt even more. She let out a frustrated sigh.

Booth didn't think twice and lifted her up on his strong arms. "I promise you everything will be ok. I will make this pain go away. I promise you, Bones."

She didn't protest or argue with him. It felt normal. Awkwardly…normal.

Brennan didn't know if it was the way he was holding her safe in his arms, or if it was the words he used. He was carrying her through the long hallway and she felt overwhelmed by that care. Her arms wound lazily around his neck, smelling his male essence, his face perfectly shaved, his beautiful neck and those eyes. Those brown and sweet eyes she has never seen anything like them before in her entire life.

Something was telling Brennan he was really going to take good care of her.

To Be Continued… 


	7. What Goes Around

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the nice and kind comments, I'm really enjoying writing because of them. Remember reviews are special things to those who write so it helps us more to read a few more than **2 words** in a review (Unless you say you "love me").

Sorry for being so late to update. You know Christmas shopping and all New Year's stuff got me a little busy. I hope you guys forgive me!

Enjoy the chapter (It's little longer than usual)!

--

MASQUERADE

Chapter Seven – What Goes Around…

--

She let out a sigh and adjusted her face, nuzzling it a bit on the pillow.

"Oh yes, Booth…"

Brennan almost let a gasp came out but she sucked the air and then tried to enjoy what his hands were doing.

"Right there, Booth, yes, please, don't stop."

What a great sensation she was feeling. Dr. Brennan was totally relaxed by his touch. His powerful and magical hands on her, giving her the relief she needed. She was amazed by his touch. Amazed by his hands and the way he knew how to reach the spot. Nothing could be better than this, no one could do this to her the way he was doing.

"Oh, Booth, this is so good! Where did you learn that?" She asked lazily but impressed by his ability with hands.

He couldn't help but smile. "Bones, this is something you can't learn from anyone, it's just… Okay, I must confess I'm a natural at this."

"I'm sure you've practiced it a lot before."

"Kind of." He grinned proud of himself.

"Oh-oh…oh! So good!"

"You want me to speed up?"

"Yes, please, I don't know how long I'll last.."

Booth speeded up his movements and he could hear her sighs and gasps even when she tried to cover her mouth with the pillow.

"It feels good, huh?"

"Absolutely!"

"I told you it would make you feel a lot better."

"Yes, yes, you were right, but don't get used to it… oh, don't stop!"

"Faster?"

"Ohh, BOOTH!"

"What?"

"-OUCH!"

"What, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He stopped abruptly.

"No… it's just, you put so much force into it."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Bones.."

She sighed.

"I know, I know just… just keep moving till the ice comes."

They stayed silent for a while. Booth didn't know how he was handling it so well. Of course, he wouldn't tell Brennan this was his first time doing it. She probably would start to talk about how doubtful it would be and that he wasn't qualified and bla-bla-bla.

Seeley Booth couldn't deny he was enjoying every single moment of that. He was still feeling guilty, but felt better knowing she was enjoying it. She felt good, he felt good. That's the way it worked in his head. Making Brennan feel better had great meaning to him, like everything was perfection in his world.

God knows what he'd do for this woman.

Temperance Brennan.

Bones.

_His_ Bones.

Booth looked at his watch for the forth time in the last five minutes.

"That's it, enough."

Brennan felt his hands leaving her ankle then she opened her eyes frustrated. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get your ice. It's been more than twenty minutes since I ordered it, it's ridiculous we don't have it yet!"

He stood up and walked to the door. Brennan pouted. "Booth? I think I don't need the ice anymore."

They heard a knock on the door and there was a smiling employee that gave Booth a bottle full of ice. Booth gave the man a look expressing how impatient he was waiting for the ice then shut the door.

Brennan was so relaxed she didn't move when he shifted back to the edge of the bed. Her face was still lazily rested on the pillow and her back turned to Booth. Brennan heard him but didn't move.

_Oh, no._

Booth set the bag with a few ice cubs on her ankle and she shivered. But the ice wasn't the reason.

All the time, he was sitting there, massaging her ankle and probably enjoying the vision of her entire… back. Brennan felt shivers down her spine just at the thought of him watching her, but she didn't feel embarrassed and it surprised her.

She didn't know what to think 'cause it was something she'd mentally analyze alone later. Something she couldn't fight against but it wasn't scaring her. It was giving her wings to fly and find the chance she wanted to answer her personal questions about what was really going on between Seeley Booth and her.

For a moment she was amazed by how easily she was affected by him with a simple act, a simple touch on her ankle. She took a deep breath, trying to wash away her inappropriate thoughts.

Again.

"I think I don't need it anymore, Booth, I told you.."

"Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure." She didn't wait for him to take the bag of ice off of her ankle and sat up on bed, now looking at him. She wasn't lying, it wasn't hurting anymore.

She gave him a half smile and he did the same. After an awkward silence, he shook his head.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

_Thanks, Booth, for spending your time trying to fix my ankle and I'm sorry your hands are hurting because you massaged me!. _he thought sarcastically. "Nothing…"

"Do your hands hurt?"

"A little bit, but, oh no! I'm not-" he muttered and sighed again. "Forget it, Bones."

"No, if they really hurt you should put some ice on them!" She seemed concerned.

Booth loved that innocent, naïve side of his Bones.

"I'm fine, really," he said, giving up trying to make her understand.

He brought his hands to his hips, trying to find a way back to the issue. He wanted to know about what she had mentioned before. He wanted to know what she meant, 'cause waking up everyday seeing that woman by his side and not able to touch her was a sacrifice he didn't know how long he'd be able to take. Brennan seemed impatient. He could feel it. Arms folded across on her chest, her knees moving like when she wanted to talk and nobody let it happen. She wanted to talk but he couldn't wait till she decided which words she was going to spill.

"Bones…" he started, but they both looked up when there was a knock on the door. It almost drove him mad but he breathed in deeply, thinking about what he was going to do if it was that sailor boy again. Although he didn't want to move, he decided this was the right time to ask her anything.

"Won't you answer it?" she asked anxiously bringing him out of his thoughts, but he didn't answer, just looked at her.

He walked slowly to the door and sighed heavily. _How long do I have to wait?_

The minute Booth opened the door his eyebrows raised. "Oh".

"Seeley Booth, you bastard."

_Female voice?_ Brennan opened her eyes and blinked several times, totally awake.

"Danielle Fisher? Dani?? Oh my God, is it you?"

Brennan heard Booth's voice now, he seemed a little excited about whoever was at the door. Brennan sat on bed trying to focus on the conversation. Brennan couldn't see anyone from where she was.

"Sugar!" The female voice said, sounding as excited as Booth. "Oh, I can't believe this!"

_Sugar? _They both started to laugh and Brennan couldn't keep still any longer. She got off bed to see who the woman was that called Booth, "sugar".

Brennan's head tilted and she saw they were hugging each other. The face of the woman who was hugging Booth was buried in his neck. She couldn't see it very well because her smooth, long black hair was shielding her face. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Booth and she also noticed her long pink nails.

They didn't notice her presence which was annoying Brennan. She cleared her throat once. Twice and they were still hugging.

"Seeley!" She called him. His first name.

Booth immediately pulled away from the beautiful woman he was hugging. He turned and looked at Brennan, standing on her feet looking directly at him. He'd swear he saw something in her eyes.

"Oh. Brennan, this is special agent Fisher, Danielle Fisher and my friend."

"And your ex partner," the woman reminded, grinning at him. Brennan's gaze drifted slowly to look at the woman, crossed arms with Booth.

"Oh yes, but c'mon, you'll always be my partner, we have a connection!" he said, now looking at the woman by his side.

They walked into the room to where Brennan was scanning both.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner."

"And friend!" Brennan said faking a smile and offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you. She's exactly how I imagined!" Danielle shook it quickly and turned back her gaze to Booth.

Brennan sent her a quizzical look. Did she even know her? Maybe she had read her books, although she didn't look like someone who read her best-selling books, Brennan thought.

"So, what brings you here?" Booth looped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him in a half-embrace, attracting a look from Brennan.

"Oh sugar, don't you know I'm one of your co-partners in this case?"

"Co-partner? Oh yeah, Cullen told me there would be other agents on board but, Jesus, I never expected you were here too! That's really great news." They both smiled.

"It's been a few years since… well" They smiled. "Yeah, I just talked to him and he sent me here to see how things are going."

"So, why are you not partners anymore?"

They were silent. Both looked at Brennan at the same time while their smiles faded away slowly to be replaced by embarrassed ones. Brennan kept looking at the two special agents in front of her, both arms folded across her chest.

They looked at each other quickly then Booth smiled embarrassedly and turned his gaze back to Brennan. He seemed to search for words.

"Things happened and… well…" He looked at her and Danielle lowered her head.

"Um. If you feel uncomfortable, you don't need to tell me," Brennan said walking away. "So, is there any news?"

"Well," the woman started. "Cullen sent me here to advise you that this ship will moor tomorrow. I know you already know it but commands are commands, I have to follow the rules. He wants you guys to take a look around the ship while most of people will be visiting ashore. We'll get your backs while you check the employees. Is that okay?"

The Asian woman said in a sweet tone and Brennan couldn't help but roll her eyes seeing Booth actually drooling over Danielle, right in front of her.

"Okay. Thanks, Dani."

"You're welcome, sugar. And hey, what about you give me a call sometime, I've missed you badly!"

"I know, I've missed you too, but you know, lots of work to do…"

"Thanks for the information, Danielle," Brennan interrupted Booth. "If you don't have more professional information to give us, I'm going to take a bath. I've had a long day," she said heading to the bathroom and leaving the two special agents alone.

Booth followed her with his eyes, not understanding the sudden change of Brennan's mood.

"I think I should go. My fake husband's gotta be wondering where I am," she remarked, stepping back. "It was nice to see you again, Seeley," she told him in a sexy tone and Booth sighed.

"It was nice to see you again, Dani." They both smiled and he walked her to the door.

Booth didn't know, but Brennan was watching everything from the small crack of the door. Brennan closed the door carefully after she left and rolled her eyes shaking her head in a negative way.

She took off her clothes and underwear and quickly went into the shower. The water quickly made her hair wet and she sighed, lost in thoughts. She could feel it'd be a long night, but she knew herself very well. She'd attack Booth with questions about his ex-partner because she couldn't help it. Temperance needed to know everything. She was almost sure they had some romantic connection, she saw the way they looked at each other but Brennan was ready to figure out everything. Booth couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't.

She got out of the shower and while drying her body she wondered if this "line" Booth once mentioned and valued so much was because of this Danielle. Maybe that's the reason they were not partners anymore.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom to find Booth lying in bed staring at nothing. She sighed heavily. Booth was so lost in his own mind he didn't notice the half naked woman near him.

"Booth?" she called softly, checking her own robe. She looked down at him, he didn't move. _"Sugar?"_ she called sarcastically, finally getting his attention.

Booth blinked several times and looked at her. His eyes opened widely but he wished he wasn't that oblivious. "What? Bones, you're not… Are you-" He pointed to her but she didn't pay attention.

"You can go after her, I don't mind," she said calmly sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hairbrush. She turned her back to him and wished he could not notice she was a little _upset._

"What? No!" he exclaimed and sat up.

"Booth, I really don't care. You should go and enjoy your free time with her and then satisfy your biological needs. I understand men need to have intercourse more often than women. I understand you won't wait a whole month to have sex and I- well," She took a second to breathe. "I think you should go," she said in a lower tone, brushing her wet hair.

"Brennan, why are you saying this? Danielle and I are ex- partners, that's all."

"You mean, ex- lovers as well."

"No way you're asking me this!" he lay down again.

She turned around to look at him, still brushing her hair. "Why can't you answer my question? I'm your partner. I'm sure you know the answer, that's why I'm asking you."

"Oh, alright, we had something in the past, something very early, but it was when I first got in the FBI. We were young and.. Ok, enough?" He got up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"You don't need to tell me you're going to do something every time."

He stopped walking and searched for her face but she turned her back to him, brushing more of her wet hair. He shook his head, confused.

*

Booth stepped out of the bathroom adjusting the waistband of his pajama shorts. With a towel in his hand, he brushed it a little over his wet hair and shook his head quickly like a dog to sweep the drops away. He was ready to go bed when he noticed Brennan was sat on the couch, with the bottle of ice cubes between her legs. He scanned her and she was so focused on her book she didn't notice his eyes traveling along her body.

He stepped closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

Booth wanted to start a chat to avoid that awkward silence between them. Plus, he was still curious about what she said earlier. _How come I didn't have time to ask that since we got in the cabin?_ he wondered.

She took a little long to meet his eyes. "I'm reading."

"I know! I mean… I thought you were sleeping already, you said you were tired. How's your ankle?" he asked, watching the bottle between her legs and suddenly felt something in his pants when he thought of how cold that place would be right now.

Brennan sighed softly back to book's page. "I get the couch tonight." She was tired and furious.

She didn't know why.

"I don't understand…" He tried to figure out what was happening because it wasn't funny anymore and she really seemed upset.

She picked up one of the ice cubes and brought it to her mouth, sucking it gently. She couldn't believe he didn't move a finger to pay attention to her mood before.

Booth knew she was jealous deep down inside him and also that she wouldn't admit it that easily. _She'll never admit it,_ he mentally corrected himself.

Actually, he didn't understand why because he didn't do anything at all. Danielle was the guilty one, not him. He remembered Brennan eyes watching them. But what intrigued him was the fact he was feeling good about it. He was confused because Brennan was upset but he wasn't, which was very rare to happen. But the jealous factor wasn't letting him be upset.

Booth was turned on by it.

He sighed softly and kneeled in front of her. "What can I do to make you see it wasn't my fault and that I don't care about her anymore? Just… tell me, I don't want to see you on the couch because you won't sleep fine, then so won't I and we still have work to do tomorrow morning."

Brennan hated to show so much of what she was feeling to him, but this time she couldn't help it. She looked at him, still sucking the ice. Her lips a bit red and sending a sub message to his mind. He gulped, watching his private show caustiously, feeling his member awaken in his pants.

_God, she looks hot! I wish I were that little ice cube melting on her mouth._

She avoided the ice from her lips and looked at him in the eyes. "First, you can go and take another bath because her cheap fragrance is impregnated on you. Then I can think about sleeping in bed."

"But I just took a bath. You gotta be kiddin' me!" He smiled squeezing her knees.

"Okay, maybe it's so cheap it's not you, it's the air," she said not looking at him.

"So you don't want to sleep in bed because of this? Oh, Bones, c'mon, there's no reason to be jealous!"

He squeezed her knees again expecting to get her attention with those words.

And he did.

Brennan immediately looked at him, her intense gaze direct into his eyes almost took his breath away.

"I am not jealous of _that._" She emphasized the last word and Booth tried hard not to giggle.

"Of course you are, who wouldn't?! She's sexy, smart. Yes, you are!" he whispered and grinned at her.

They kept looking at each other's eyes without saying a word but Booth felt she was about to explode for the first time since they met.

"I am _not_ a jealous person," she said each word slowly, in a low tone, but he felt the tension behind the words.

"Yes," he whispered, and leant closer to her face, his eyes never leaving hers. He could feel the bottle with the ice cubes, cold laying softly against his belly. "You are. And that makes you angry."

This time it was Brennan that felt something between her legs and it wasn't the cold from the bottle. Her center was actually burning, feeling him so close from her.

Both a breath away from each and Brennan decided she wasn't giving up that easy.

She brought her finger with a little ice cube on it to her lips again, the ice melting easily on her lips, her tongue darting out to lick it till the end. Booth stopped breathing, watching how easily the ice melted between her lips, on her soft tongue, he wanted to feel again. His pants were getting tighter and tighter and when she sucked the tip of her own finger and pushed it out with a pop sound, he groaned deep down on his throat.

"Why do you keep torturing me?" Booth murmured. His eyes went from her lips to her eyes. Bones saw those dark brown eyes looking back at her as she wished Booth couldn't feel her heart beating faster.

"Let me ask you something," She pushed the bottle to her side. "This 'line' you always talk about to remind me, us, that things won't never change to another level between us… is this because of this Danielle? Because if it is, I'd be glad to tell you that you're the only one who created this stupid line and what upsets me is the fact that everybody actually thinks we have something and sometimes… Sometimes I wonder why we don't."

She didn't take a minute to breath and he was totally surprise. "That's what really upset me sometimes. I spend the last five minutes thinking about this, but you? You don't even think about it, never. You don't care about me the way I do for you, Booth. The big difference is I don't know if I can't handle it"

"Bones.." He breathed out. "Why are you telling me… Bones, I care about you,"

She gasped softly when she felt his hands traveling painfully slow from her knees to her thighs, feeling every inch of her skin under the soft fabric of her pajama shorts. Then he stopped. "A lot. And I asked you a question," he whispered and gave her an unexpected and quick kiss on the lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip. Their eyes were closed for a moment and they met again, and there was something more about them. He was tired to wait.

Booth, always so tender, doing things with great passion but she knew it wasn't what was moving him right now. It was more than that. Her body was responding to his touch, his eyes, his warm and clean hands running on her soft skin and the trail it left making her heart burn.

"It's you torturing me," she finally said back, when she felt his hands going down to her lower back. "Damn it, Booth." She gasped again closing her eyes, feeling his warm hands massaging her skin like no other. This Booth was different. This wasn't the partner, the agent, the father or the friend.

This was the lover.

She grabbed both of his hands and lifted them from her body. Oh, how she hated to do it.

"Don't touch me, Booth. Don't touch me, or I swear…" She paused and his eyes challenged her.

The tip of his nose made small circles around hers and both closed their eyes. But she wanted to look at him, see everything that was popping out of his soul through those eyes. Brennan was trying but it was hard to open her eyes.

"But, the line…" she said almost losing control.

He brushed his lips against hers and giggled softly. He licked lightly her bottom lip, which made her moan.

"Oh, Lord, screw it!"

They finally kissed, their tongues touching and dancing together in a sexy rhythm, his moan growing as he felt her cold hands touching the back of his neck, his hands running to her ass.

He was loving the jealousy Bones!

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please, don't hate me, I'll update it soon!**

**Now go and make me very happy, leave me a review! **

**Thanks!**


	8. Storm

**Author's note:** _Guys!! I knew you're from many places around the globe but I'd like to thank people from _**_USA, UK, Australia, Canada, Germany, France, Spain, Netherlands, New Zealand, Finland, Poland, Greece, Belgium, Brazil, Chile, Portugal, Ireland, Italy, Philippines, India, Ukraine, Norway, Sweden, Austria, Argentina, Barbados, Indonesia, UAE, Estonia, Denmark, Switzerland, Hungary, Russia, Czech Revar, Slovenia, Hong Kong, Panama, Mexico and Malaysia_**_, WOW, 39 COUNTRIES! Thank you, thank you and thank you! I can't put in words how much happiness I'm feeling. I'm kinda speechless; thank God this chapter was ready before I got that info!_

_I know you guys have some questions about some stuff in this fic but I promise you'll have the answers soon. And I just couldn't put some smut before because I felt it wasn't the right time but it seems the time is now!_

**_Enjoy_**_, and don't forget to show some love, click on the Review button at the end._

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

Chapter 8 – Storm

_He loved jealous Bones!_

"Damn you, Bones," he leant in slowly to nudge his lips and his nose on her neck, then ear and down to her collarbone. "Oh, Temperance, your smell…"

"Say it again," she commanded breathless, feeling his hands and smell all over her skin.

His mouth left the soft skin of her shoulders for a moment. "What?"

His right hand touched her waist and traveled painfully slowly up to cup one breast softly., She gasped. "Please.." she whispered.

"Fuck it." He devoured her lips once again in a wet kiss, his hands warm, both of them massaging her breasts and for God's sake, he thought, how come this mix of feelings burned up so powerfully in his chest, so hard that he couldn't breathe? "Fuck the line, I want you, Temperance," he continued.

Brennan let a moan escape from her mouth as he said those words, her lips still wet, his hot breath invading her senses making her hotter. Hotter for him, Hotter for Seeley Booth. She realized it was possible and it was happening, finally. It was real.

She was feeling like she'd known his kiss for all her life. She always heard people saying that sometimes, when you're with someone you feel like a teenager, which is something she never could copy to her own speech. Brennan was always someone that had an eye on reality and that meant science for her. The science that got her money, success, fame and no time to think about a serious relationship. It always felt wrong when she watched the other girls getting crazy and doing stupid things with boys; she never understood it.

Temperance, a woman who always put her job in first place in her life. And it felt so right with Booth that for the first time she didn't worry about her job.

Now, she could feel what they meant. Heaven, although she didn't believe in it.

"Your brain doesn't stop even when you're…"

Brennan found a pair of sweet brown eyes looking at her, amazed by her. What was this feeling that made her feel she's the one? Maybe it was the way he was looking at her right now.

They smiled, sweetly, and she felt the need to feel his kisses again. Her arms went quickly up around his neck when their lips connected. The kiss intensified but something changed during their pause. Was it possible for some feeling to get stronger within seconds?

She brought her hands to his hair, caressing the wetness and reveling in the soap smell it had, reminding her how many times she tried to convince him that men also use shampoo.

His cool mint breath, his wet tongue dancing with hers, bringing back memories of them bickering at 6 in the morning, usually in his apartment. A shirtless Booth – God, his muscles - brushing his teeth while claiming she woke him up too early. She could recognize that smell miles away. The fresh essence of his deodorant she appreciated. His hands were caressing her breasts again and she found herself sliding down trying desperately to feel him closer between her legs. Again, it was like he was inside her head. His hands slowly made their way down to her hips, bringing her closer, abruptly against his hips, making them both moan and gasp.

Was it too irrational, she thought for a second. She wasn't like this and she definitely would think about her actions. Later.

He captured the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his once again, his wet tongue dancing over her lips. The friction was making her center wetter and sent chills down her spine. Her hands went to his hips, trying desperately to match his movements and she let a moan escape when she felt how hard he was.

"Bones," he sighed.

"Here with me," she whispered between kisses and he immediately lay over her body on the couch. Brennan quickly took off her shirt and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

Her skin so smooth, Booth almost lost control. His hands rested on both sides of her hips and unconsciously he rocked his hard member against her wet center once again. Brennan gave him more space when she felt his hand sliding down her flat stomach and pelvis.

"God," he let a sigh escape feeling her fluids washing his fingers through the thin fabric of her underwear. "So wet!"

"I know, it's norm- Ohh, right there!"

Whispers and gasps were the only thing they could hear.

"I don't know if I can take-" He paused when he felt her hips rocking against him one more time and her lips sucking the skin on his neck. "Oh fuck, Bones, you're making me crazy."

"Towel off, now!" she said, almost begging.

He dropped his damn towel on the floor and when his hands were about to touch her again, she helped them up and placed them on the waist-band of her pajama shorts. She jerked, feeling his fingers caressing her. She never knew there were so many erogenous zones on her body.

"I want you to take this off too." She gave him an impatient giggle.

The shorts dropped to the floor and he was finally back to give her all his attention.

She wrapped her legs around him and he adjusted his position between her.

"Tell me," she whispered, breathless. "Is this one of your sexual fantasies or-"

"I can't tell you this never crossed my mind, 'cause I'd be lying."

"What about that time we were on the plane you asked me to-"

The friction intensified and she lost the ability of speaking.

"Yes, yes, one of them." He licked and softly bit her ear lobe. "I was thinking all the time about you and me, about this-"

"I know, you inside me, rocking my world, making me come-"

"Bones, you're not helping here." He giggled anxiously, his cock harder than ever with her words. He found her hands touching him and positioning his hard member right on her core and the sensation almost brought him over the edge.

"You sure?" he asked and then looked at her.

Their faces were inches from each other when she groaned inwardly. "I thought you were someone who preferred to show than to speak."

He stopped and looked at her, their chests moving faster while she scanned his face. Her expression still sexy but the _You-heard-me_ look made him explode.

"I mean, I need you inside me now!" she repeated, her hands all over his chest.

Booth couldn't help himself but slide inside her slowly and deeply.

"It feels so good!" He let out a gasp and heard Brennan saying his name. "So good!"

She felt her body adjusting around his hardness. She thought it was smaller, but no. Definitely his dick had nothing related to the world small. It was big, it was hot, hard and delicious. Brennan started to move with him, bumping her hips against his in an erotic dance. The feeling of his member in and out and the sounds he was making led her closer to the edge.

"Harder, Booth, harder!"

He moaned hearing her beautiful voice asking him that and thrusted into her harder. She almost screamed and then he did it again, and again. He lost the count of how many times he said her name, or how many times she said his.

She was so hot inside and it all felt so fitting that when she screamed in ecstasy, it brought him to a powerful orgasm as well.

Their heartbeats were back to normal within minutes, their bodies completely relaxed.

Silence reigned and there was nothing better for the exhausted couple to do than to close their eyes and fall asleep in each other's arms.

*

Oh boy.

What a night.

Booth barely opened his eyes. His breathing was calm and there was a good sensation of the soft sheets covering his body up to his waist. His naked body.

Oh boy.

What a night.

_When did we end up in bed? The couch is not that near…_

He finally opened his eyes to look around and found himself pressed softly against a warm body. He looked down and couldn't help but let a lazy smile grow on his lips. Scanning their bodies in bed together, one of her long and beautiful legs resting up against his tightly, one arm holding him by the waist and her face… he couldn't see her face, actually her messy hair was covering it all. _How come she's hilarious even sleeping?_

He needed to move, but was afraid to wake her up. He was really afraid to wake her up and what it could bring as well. Feelings, of course (or none of them, since it's Temperance Brennan, the scientist by his side) but what kind of feelings?

For the first time, Booth was completely clueless of what her reaction would be. Of course, they drank some wine during the dinner but it wasn't enough to get any of them drunk. He knew she was used to drinking wine and beer and his worried expression now couldn't let him lie. Booth was worried.

What if she looked at him and acted like nothing happened? It was a risk he took last night, but he had his own point of view about it and he didn't need to lie to himself. It was a surprise and he didn't see it was coming. Of course he wondered and wished many, many times, dreaming about what would be like having her gorgeous body for real.

One question answered and another hundred popping out of his head.

His heart. What he got himself into? Was it all because he was worried about what Brennan would think? He found himself staring at her covered face, now the tip of her nose showing.

"Stop it."

He blinked. Maybe God finally talked back to him.

"Booth?"

_Oh no, this wasn't God. It was just Bones. Wait.. BONES IS AWAKE? _

He froze for a moment. _Maybe if I don't move a single finger…_

"BOOTH!"

"Okay, I'm awake too!" he spat back, still worried.

"Your arm…" she said lazily.

Booth smiled. "I know, I practice every d-"

"Your arm is upon my hair, I can't move my head."

She barely finished the sentence when he sat up quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice, Bones!"

Brennan finally moved her head upon the white pillow. She didn't care about her messy hair over her face. She stopped talking and Booth didn't move, praying for her to go back to sleep. For a moment he thought she was sleeping again but then she sighed heavily.

"My… legs…" she said in a lower tone but he could hear it. He giggled softly.

She shoved her hair away from her face but her eyes still closed. "My back…"

Booth didn't know if it was the husky morning tone in her voice or his beautiful partner talking about her body parts but he felt his member come back to life slowly.

She moaned. "It's all… hurting…"

"What about your ankle?" he whispered and rested his head over the other pillow, slowly, afraid to wake some monster.

She didn't answer but finally opened her eyes. Once again, wide blue globes stared the wall and then his brown eyes.

"What am I doing in bed?"

He gulped, thinking that maybe she regretted their night of love. Damn, he could swear he heard his heart cracking.

"Bones-" he started but she cut him off.

"What time is it?" she sat up abruptly. She stopped for a second scanning the mess around their cabin. "Oh, when we…"

He cleared his throat. "Coffee? Get yourself ready so we can go have breakfast!" he said, since an awkward silence took place for a couple of minutes. He stood up and almost crashed on the floor because of her panties.

They were on the floor and he quickly picked them up. He could feel his cheeks getting red as he breathed in and out. "Your, ahm…"

She turned and looked at him and she blushed painfully. Booth totally forgot to cover his naked 'parts' and Brennan noticed it with an "O" stuck on her lips.

"Oh. Yes, thanks." She rolled to another side quickly and brought a sheet to cover herself at the same time. "You can go and…" She gestured between him and the bathroom.

"Oh, I got it. Yes, I am going to, ahm… Do you…?"

"Oh, you first, yeah, no… worries." She tried to act normal in front of that gorgeous body in front of her. _Huh. Like I'm fully dressed._

Booth opened his mouth to say something but Brennan was faster. "Just-" She quickly glanced up and down. "..Go."

"Okay!" he said turning around and taking quick steps to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Brennan let a heavy sigh come out and sat back on the edge of the bed. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and rationalize what was going on. Whatever was going on.

She looked around and wondered a few things and suddenly she found herself biting her lower lip. She remembered everything, the kisses, touches and her screaming his name many times during the act.

She suddenly opened her eyes widely again. "Oh…"

Was she miscounting? Four… times? Many wonderful orgasms? When did her body start to get so sensible on sex?

She let a hand rest on her neck and, _ouch_. It was hurting as well. It was a good pain, although she prayed for the first time in her life for not having to look in the mirror and see any red marks. Marks he made. Booth. Her partner, who had incredible skills with his… _body parts_.

_Bastard_.

She knew she wouldn't handle a good explanation about the marks and she was thankful that Angela and her _I-know-what-you-two-did-all-night_ look weren't there.

Brennan decided to wait and ignore.

Wait for Booth to hurry up his bath so she could take hers. Ignore his smell all over her skin.

She closed her eyes for a moment and felt something she couldn't explain very well. Her body reactions giving her enough biological reasons to worry but for some reason she tried to avoid every little why off of her mind for a while. And of course, the erotic images of certain body positions that came in waves in her mind. No good at that time…

Five o'clock. _Damn it._

She groaned realizing how early they'd woken up. Quite surprising considering the sex marathon… _No, not now, Temperance!_ But she was sure about one thing.

Nobody had breakfast that early.

_To Be Continued…_

**Okay, I wrote it during my lunch break (who am I trying to fool, I didn't have lunch at all) so let me know what you think!**


	9. Ring Ring

_**Author's Note: I am so happy by the response I'm having with this Fic that I'm seriously thinking I should write another one when this one is finished.**_

_**(Oh, fool me, I already started the other one!)**_

_**Back to earth, I'd like to thank you all once again for being here with me. I'm really enjoying all this.**_

_**Oh the biggest chapter of the entire fic.**_

_**Oh, I feel I should say there's some angst on the way too. Enjoy! **_

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

Chapter 9 – Ring Ring

He had been with many women before but certainly none of them was like his beautiful Tempe.

The bubbles forming around his body was as soft as her smell on his skin. Unfortunately, he needed to remove her perfume off of his skin or he couldn't think about the case. How good was that night? He couldn't put what he was feeling into words.

They reached three weeks and at least she couldn't say he was planning it or something…

"Plan." The word came out while the water came down washing his back.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Bones reacted pretty… well, he must confess. But what if she was in shock or still lazy because of sleep?

_Damn it Booth, when did you become such a chicken? Focus, man!_

That was it. No more games. She told him that he was the one for having her act like this all the time and the one who brought that "maybe more" line. Booth knew she was trying to excuse one more time, throwing things on him trying to convince herself she wasn't feeling something for him. Since it was the only rational reason from a _brain woman_, he was okay with it.

Time to face the truth behind the door.

He opened the door and was surprised by Brennan entering the bathroom quickly, carrying her bath accessories.

"What the-"

Before he had the chance to ask, she closed the door.

He stopped for a moment trying to understand but the minute he remembered she was the good, old Brennan, he gave up trying to understand.

Somehow, he remembered Dani's visit the previous night. Weird situation but it was now bugging him inside. _How weird,_ he thought. When did Cullen start to send messages through other agents?

_Meanwhile, at Jeffersonian…_

"Angela, I was wondering how Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are dealing with this enclosure condition, stuck in a ship. Pretty odd."

Angela looked up from her notes and rolled her eyes, smiling. "Believe me, they're dealing with it well."

"Hm." Cam kept looking at the artist but her thoughts were far away, thinking how Angela was so calm and so sure of her words, considering she was the partners official cupid, that wasn't the kind of reaction she expected.

"Can I ask you a question, Angela?"

"Yes?" _No, shut up!_ her brain yelled.

"Well," Cam sighed. "Did you give them Cullen's message? The one in the envelope you 'accidentally' opened before they left?"

Angela tried her best not to show her surprise. How damn did she know? Ok, the envelope, everybody knew what she did, but she thought they were worth the sacrifice.

"Angela?"

"Oh, I just remember I left some papers on the Angelator so, excuse me!" The artist quickly walked away as fast as she could.

Cam looked suspiciously at the woman running away from her office. She crossed her arms and slowly shook the head. "Later, Angela. Later."

*

"Jack, my office, NOW!" She grabbed him by the arm while all he could do was leave his notes with the scared trainee.

"What did I do?" he asked as she dragged him to her office, closing the door behind him.

_Back to the ship…_

"I was wondering… what if we're on the wrong track?"

Booth looked down at her knees, her back turned to him as she analyzed the floor. Those were the first words she'd directed to him since the awkward situation back in the cabin that morning.

"Booth?" she called, looking over her shoulders. The man stood in silence near the door, his hands in his pockets. Booth was staring.

"I'm sorry," he closed his eyes for a moment. "What?"

Brennan assumed her last position. "I need you to focus, what's going on with you?"

Oh, snap. The words took him aback and he didn't have any warning. How come she just placed a knife right in his heart?

Booth almost laughed. He was nervous, she completely pushed him over the edge with the last sentence. It seemed she forgot their night. Could it be possible?

_What? What a question! I can't stop thinking about our night, ruining my job because of you and even when you're down on your knees it brings me some memories and I'm fucking mad 'cause I can't focus and you make things WORSE talking like you don't remember what we did, what we had!!_

"Booth… this is getting quite confusing and I think we should talk to Cullen because… all the time we spend on this ship is not helping. We have absolutely nothing that could solidify the accusations we had." She talked in her scientist tone.

_What about last night and what we got, huh?_

"Booth, stop daydreaming!" She suddenly brought him back to earth hard. "What's going on with you today?"

She stepped closer to where he was and he opened his eyes, surprised. _When did she stand up and get this close_?

He was surprised by her question, not by her movement.

"I made an appointment, I need to know if you'll do your job as my partner," she insisted, in a softer tone this time.

He looked her in the eyes, for the very first time that day. When had things got so cold between them? Hard to believe the last time he looked at her like this, she was coming in his mouth. Doing nothing but bringing each other to wonderful pleasure and now… _when did she become herself again?_

"I refuse to believe you're pretending nothing happened."

"Well, actually, nothing happened. We're running in circles on this case. I'm not surprised because I saw it coming. I always thought it wasn't a good idea from the beginning. I don't know why Sweets was so happy about it, we didn't have a good-"

"BONES!" he suddenly exploded, more shocked than her. "I'm talking about you and me, fucking each other's brains out last night!"

"Booth!" she whispered, surprised.

"Forget it, okay? I'm sorry, I'm trying hard not to…No, I am so not sorry!" He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, trying to cool down. "Just forget it, Bones."

He turned his back to her and opened the door, ready to leave.

"W-W-Where are you going?" she asked.

"The search is over, we didn't find anything. I'm going to report everything to Cullen right now. He needs to know this ship has absolutely nothing that indicates any crime scenario." His tone quickly turned into something between cold and professional. "Don't look shocked, we're _just_ working, remember?"

He slammed the door behind him, making Brennan jump. She felt like someone stole all the air out of the cabin. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to avoid the terrible feeling in her heart. She didn't fail and she succeeded. One more day and she was sure he would be fine and so would she. Brennan was never good dealing with feelings, she always had a hard time trying to handle them and for the first time in her life, she really realized she could emotionally hurt Booth.

She'd hurt his feelings.

She'd hurt herself by hurting him.

_Bravo._

*

Brennan ran upstairs not knowing exactly why she was running, but she could see the ship was pretty empty.

Whatever it was he was mad about, it would pass. She understood he needed some time alone. So did she.

The memories of the previous night were coming in waves into her head and the feeling of going nowhere, specially now, hit her hard.

He was her partner. He was her friend. And now… what was Booth to her?

She was scared. She didn't know the answer. She was afraid. What if someone found out? What if Cullen found out? The career, the friendship… everything would come to an end if they'd separated them. She wanted to avoid all thoughts and this stupid feeling burning up inside her, but reality pulled her back again. _Be rational. Focus and especially, stay calm. Being honest to myself is part of the process as well, Brennan._

_Damn it, I'm alone and I'm freaking out and… Booth's not here!_

Brennan found herself almost crying. Where was he? She needed him. _NOW._

"Hey Dr. Brennan!"

"Oh no." She shut her eyes recognizing the female voice behind her. This wasn't a good time, really. "Danielle," she said, turning around to face the special agent.

"I… I was passing by, and I was wondering if you happened to know where Seeley is?"

_C'mon, shoot!! _"Sorry, I don't."

"Oh, you don't?" The woman seemed confused. "I thought you guys…"

"Look, if you want to know if Booth and I are together, romantically speaking, the answer is no, we're not, so, if you want to create some romantic situation hoping a future romantic and sexual relationship with him, don't worry. I'm not…" She found it hard to continue. "Apparently we'll never…"

Dani grinned nervously. "Well, I wasn't going to ask this but, well… since you're saying…" She sighed looking around and then back to Brennan. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"You're more than welcome. Look, I…" She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, considering how stupid she was acting. "I have to go, I need- I need to go, excuse me."

Brennan didn't wait for the woman to say anything more and walked away without looking back. She needed to find Booth.

*

She searched everywhere for 3 hours and started to consider herself the best guide of the ship.

_Three hours is enough. Okay, I confess I'm worried!_

She sat on a chair near one of the pools and dropped her head onto the table. She put both of the arms up to get her head comfortable and closed her eyes. Brennan was tired and hungry but she wouldn't rest nor eat before finding him. She was missing the ringing of her cellphone like when he called her, his excited voice telling her there was a new case.

Missed the jokes about her lack of knowledge in the pop culture field.

Missed him giggling at her when she didn't understand his slang.

Missed his charming smile when he wanted to persuade her.

Missed his confused expression when she talked scientifically.

Missed his touch.

_Hm?_

She blinked and raised her head. _Missing his… touch?_

She shook her head and leaned down again. She was feeling lost. And mad at herself for being so cold to him after all. What would she do if he didn't want to talk to her anymore? What if he told her he didn't want her to call him or didn't even want be her partner… anymore? All of those things ran through her head at the same time making her feel worse.

_When did I become so dependent on him? Three hours without him and I'm like this? And what about this 'Dani'? Although she never said a word, I know she wants something more than just working with Booth, again. But I won't be in the way, definitely not! And why would I?_

Brennan heard soft thunder and raised her head. Twenty minutes had passed and she really felt tired.

The first thought she had was Booth, in the rain, alone and pissed off at her. She slowly stood up and the rain fell down. She didn't worry about getting a cold, she just slowly walked back down to the hallway and into the cabin they shared.

She took her towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Between sighs and blinks, the warm water came down on her pale skin. She couldn't avoid the feeling she was ruining everything. After all these years he had admitted he wanted her and something inside her, bugged her because it felt good to have him entirely. It felt amazing to feel his skin to hers, his mouth to hers, his member pulsing inside her.

Brennan closed her eyes for a moment and let the good sensation of the water hit her head.

*

Booth opened the bathroom door and blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you were here, sorry."

Brennan had the towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair indicating to Booth she'd just taken a bath. He was back. He avoided her gaze, his tone low but tense at the same time. He was just closing the door when Brennan's voice stopped him.

"Where have you been?"

His look went from the floor to her blue eyes. "I told you."

"No." She shook her head quickly, trying to remember. "No, you didn't. By the way, I was looking for you." She walked near him.

"You were?" She could hear some sarcasm in his voice. "Why?"

"Because I- we need to go somewhere else tonight."

She looked serious. "What, did you find anything?,"

"Actually, I'd rather answer that later, I need to change first then we can go."

She quickly took a look up and down his body. His jeans and the shirt not wet as his hair was. She bit the inside of her mouth, wondering if he'd done anything that required him to take a shower.

Booth shrugged. "Right." He was ready to leave the bathroom when she called his name. He turned to see her once again.

"Special Agent Fisher was looking for you."

She looked down for a moment, trying not to look directly to his eyes.

He seemed a bit surprised and without saying anything, he left.

Brennan sighed and closed her eyes.

*

"Where are you taking me?"

She was concerned because Booth was too quiet. He'd barely said anything to her after she'd left the bathroom and while she was changing into better clothes, she asked him to change as well. Brennan was waiting for him to ask why but it never happened.

Now was the first time he'd asked her anything.

"We're close," was the only answer she gave.

*

They walked through the lobby and then into one of the nightclubs.

"Concert." He sighed looking around, his hands on his hips. "I hoped this would have had something to do with the case, Bones, because I'm not in the mood to socialize."

She looked up at him, his beautiful male lines, the jaw and those liquid brown eyes scanning the area in his best special agent look. _Please, don't be mad,_ she wished inside.

"Let's go inside," she said and gesticulated for him to follow her.

He hesitated for a moment but followed his beautiful partner in her black, fancy dress. _Damn, her perfume, already stuck in me again! Damn it!_

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the incomparable, Jazmine Sullivan*!" the announcer said from the small stage. People started to applaud.

"I don't know who she is, do you?" Brennan tried to break the awkward silence between them.

He looked at the artist greeting the audience and shook his head. "I think I've heard about her songs."

"Booth-" she started but someone cut her off.

"-SUGAR!"

Brennan was interrupted by a loud sound and it wasn't any thunder. Worse.

Danielle Fisher, in a sexy green shirt, dark blue jeans and heels that left Brennan speechless for a moment.

"Hey!" Booth half smiled and the two adults hugged while Brennan watched.

The artist started to sing and everybody started to dance according to the beat and the three of them were the only ones not copying.

"_Need You Bad_, I love this song!" The woman grinned at Booth who exchanged a quick look with Bones.

Danielle simply ignored Brennan's presence and started to talk to Booth, very close to his ear and they both laughed at something she said.

The colorful lights hit them all the time and Brennan's expression was clearly telling that wasn't the right time for this woman to appear and steal Booth's attention.

Brennan approached and fingered his shoulder several times, a little harder than usual.

"I still need to talk to you," she said politely when he looked at her and he nodded.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Danielle asked, hugging Booth by the waist.

Even he was surprised but it was Brennan who spoke first. "I'm going to get a drink," she said coldly looking only at him, who kept staring back at her.

Brennan went to the bar and ordered two drinks. She looked around and everybody was enjoying the song. All the couples were dancing and interacting together and for a second she felt jealous.

She got the drinks and walked back to where Booth and Danielle were but she stopped walking. She stopped breathing and thinking.

Her blue eyes were shocked by the scene of the two talking dangerously close to each other's face. _No way, not now!_

She drank her drink straight down then drank Booths' too.. Trying to swallow the drink, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Another song started to play and Brennan still didn't know what to do.

"So…" Danielle put her arms around Booth's neck and he raised his eyebrows when the woman started to dance, slowly moving her hips. "I've been thinking," she smiled and he faked a smile in return. He looked around searching for Brennan, but he couldn't see her anywhere. "What about you and me remember the old times since no one could blame us now?"

_Why can't I, leave him alone?  
Break the chains that trap me in, and let him go_

Brennan started to walk towards the two of them but then stopped abruptly. _Damn._ She knew she needed to do something, suddenly the _"don't worry"_ she'd said to Danielle earlier was no longer available now. And she knew she would regret it but she wasn't going to stand there and watch _that_ woman taking Booth from her. She went back to the bar and ordered two more drinks.

_  
Why can't I... just break free?  
Can't explain what kind of hold he has on me_

Booth was kind of speechless.

"Dani, what we had,"

"I know, I know, but I also know it was good, very good." She approached his face a few inches more. "Very good," she said seductively.

Both heard someone clearing their throat. They looked to find Brennanstaring at them with challenging eyes.

"Danielle?" she said firmly looking directly at the woman.

_(I wanna say no) I wanna say No, but all I say is Yes_

"Yes?" Danielle replied coldly.__

(I wanna move on) I wanna move on, and not second guess

"Bones," Booth suddenly said but at the same time shut up noticing he couldn't do anything.

_  
(I wanna let go) I wanna let go, but he just gets the best of me_

Brennan drank the other drink fast."Could you please, take a step _back_?"

Danielle smiled and Brennan felt some irony in her expression. "Only if you leave me and my old friend alone 5 more minutes. Deal?"__

What is this, that makes me weak and fall?  
Even tho, it ain't no good at all  
What is this, that keeps me here?  
When it's brought me so much pain thru the years

"Not even for a second more."

_(I wanna say no) I wanna say No, but all I say is Yes  
(I wanna move on) I wanna move on, and not second guess  
(I wanna let go) I wanna let go, but he just gets the best of me  
(Best of me, best of me)_

"What?"

"**!"**

"Bones!" Booth tried to get her attention. He sure has never seen Brennan like this before!__

(Don't why, why I stay)  
It should be a crime what your doin' to me  
(And how u keep, keep me comin' back)

"But darling, you said it was okay for you, right?" Danielle said leaning her head to his shoulders. Brennan closed both of her hands into tight fists.

"Don't call me darling."

_  
And I don't understand how you do me like that  
(But all I do is love you)_

"Wait," Booth pushed Danielle apart from him. "I need to talk to her first," he said looking at Danielle.

"Talk to me first? First of WHAT?" Brennan crossed the arms and raised one of the eyebrows.

"You were the one to drag me here, you said you wanted to talk, here I am, let's talk!" he said pointing a finger at her, which sent her out of control.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF HER!"

_  
When all I should do is leave  
But it ain't easy when he's got the best of me_

"Why, you just yelled at me? You don't own me!" Booth raised his tone but immediately stopped talking when he saw something in her eyes he recognized very well. He'd learned how to read the signs in every woman he'd met before. And there it was again, burning out of Brennan's eyes.

_(I wanna say no) I wanna say No, but all I say is Yes  
(I wanna move on) I wanna move on, and not second guess  
(I wanna let go) I wanna let go, but he just gets the best of me_

She was dangerously jealous of him.__

(Best of me, best of me)  


"You know what?" She got closer his face. She was feeling blind by the anger she was feeling now and Brennan probably didn't notice Booth's mood changing drastically. "Stay with her and enjoy the night."

When Booth realized, she was gone, disappearing behind people.

"Shit," he murmured under his breath and was soon caught by surprise by a pair of arms embracing him around the waist.

"So… where were we?" Danielle smiled.

_To Be Continued…_

**Jazmine Sullivan. She's a great singer and I highly rec her songs to y'all. "Need You Bad" and "Best Of Me" were the two songs that I decided to include in this chapter and guess what. I don't own anything related to them or the artist, I'm just a fan who admits has great taste in music and unique talent to appreciate all the great and big reviews she'll receive of the lovely readers who just read this chapter. *cool***

**No matter if you want to kill me or not, let me know what you think and I promise, the next chapter will be updated as fast as you want.**


	10. Mirror

**Author's Note: So so glad to add Uruguay, Russia, South Korea, Singapore and China to the list! Thank you, guys! Reviews make my days even better! **

**Of course you wanted to kill me because of the last chapter (evil laughs), but as you said, who would bring you all the fluffy material? _Hee_..**

**..Enjoy!!**

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

Chapter 10 – Mirror

"_So… where were we?" Danielle smiled._

"We?" Booth copied her tone. "There's no _us_, Danielle." The honest Booth spoke out loud this time.

"Well, I thought you and the doctor didn't hang out."

"What I want to say is that the thing that existed between you and me is over. It was over years ago and I honestly don't want to bring it back."

The woman stepped back. "Ouch, that hurt, Seeley!"

"I rather be honest with… both of us."

"I see." The woman looked indifferent but seemed comforted. "Can I have the last kiss?"

*

Laid on bed, curled in between sheets and a blanket, Brennan tried to warm herself in the darkness of the room. The only cold part on her body was made by the tracks of the tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't made a sound since she took off all her clothes. Brennan wasn't calm or angry. Actually, she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

She looked up at the stormy weather outside one of the big windows and sighed. The thought that he might not come back tonight gave her goose bumps all over her body.

Brennan wished she could deal with her feelings as well as she dealt with facts. Her _biological_ response in the club half an hour ago was a fact, her body showed it in so many ways… why? She'd never felt that way before. It was a weird feeling to have.

Certainly, she was capable of feeling things for Booth she hasn't realized so far. And that American artist, singing that song as if she were watching her closely for the past few years, reading her mind.

_So many things to figure out yet, and now this? _She inwardly groaned.

She sniffed, still in the fetal position and one of her hands reached up to wipe away the other tear that formed and rolled quickly down her cheek.

How could he do this to me? After all we…

She stopped for a moment and blinked several times. No, she didn't say anything to him after their night together. She didn't express anything but coldness.

_Maybe that was the reason he was so mad and distant. Probably._

Brennan closed her eyes, suddenly feeling so silly. _Definitely._

This was one of the moments she felt the need to talk to Angela. She definitely would tell her what to do.

*

Walking out of the club, Booth was still mad at Brennan but seeing her acting like that out of pure jealousy was amazing. Actually, Booth wouldn't mind if Brennan ripped Danielle's ass off because she was simply jealous.

After the Scotch shots, he finally managed to walk out of the party. The glass still in his hands and the rain pouring down kept him company outside.

He closed his eyes for a moment, not caring if he got all his clothes soaked. He breathed in, deeply, letting the fresh air invade his senses and all he could think of was her eyes. The blue globes, red in jealousy mood, looking at him. Her jaw tensed up, her soft lips firmly pressed against one another and he almost could hear her heart beating incredibly fast, even with the loud music playing and the people's talk around.

But she did choose it, right? She didn't care for him when he most needed, and he wished she wasn't all bitchy just because another beautiful woman felt attracted by him.

_It doesn't matter now, _he admitted to himself. _She was worth it. _All the pain, all the frustration, all the anger. She was worth it.

"Time to face to truth, Seeley."

*

He carefully opened the door and everything was silent. The click sound of the door seemed too loud and he wished she was awake, because he didn't want to wake her now.

Booth closed the door behind him and it felt good being in the darkness of that room.

He walked in, step by step, still wishing not to disturb the peace that seemed to hover.

Booth stopped and saw she was laying on the bed in a fetal position, but still he could not see her face. _Sleeping,_ he thought. _Was she feeling cold?_ He wished he could warm her, hugging her till the day after. He wished many things but making her understand him was priority.

He looked out of the window and saw it still was raining. He felt tired and his soaking clothes almost screamed for release. He decided to take a shower and then take some rest because he knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

He took a quick shower and then changed into his white boxers. During all the time, he planned how to approach her and tell her, maybe explain, everything. He hated himself for acting like a jerk but he didn't have choice because all his life, his heart took the control of his body.

_Still sleeping,_ he thought once again.

Booth actually couldn't see but he could tell her eyes were closed. He then shifted very cautiously onto the bed, sliding under the sheets carefully, always looking at the beauty lying next to him. Her back turned to him and his heart slightly tightened. _My sweet Bones…_

His head rested upon the pillow that insisted in keeping her perfume. He sighed

Then blinked. W_here this music is coming from? _Hefrowned.

He looked around. Still listening, he couldn't find the source till he looked at Brennan. He got closer to her body and he could see she was wearing headphones.

Brennan opened up her eyes widely. "Booth?" she said without moving. "Is that you?"

When he didn't answer, she turned around and inevitably faced him. There he was, looking at her, she also heard him gulping. "Hey," he said softly still unsure if she was going to dump him out of the bed. "Just got back."

She frowned a bit and raised her head to look around, taking one of the headphones off her ear. "Where's Danielle?"

He almost chuckled. "She's at the party, I guess."

Brennan laid down again, lost in thoughts. "But-"

"You thought I was going to stay, even not in a good mood." His voice sounded as if he were talking to a little child.

She felt safe but still there was something between them that couldn't let her open her heart and talk freely. The talkative Bones was still feeling insecure about the present situation.

It wasn't an answer, but she didn't care. "Yes. I know what I saw."

"Me too," he quickly replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, feeling the spark that was always there, since the very beginning.

"I want the old Booth back. I just… I just need him back. Can you please tell him I miss him?"

That got him by surprise, definitely. This was so innocent and pure from her and not even a dot of intellectual stuff.

"Bones, are you really awake?"

Seconds later she couldn't help but smile. "How could I be sleeping and talking rationally at the same time?"

He smiled back. _Yes, she was awake._ An apologetic smile but still a smile.

"I'll get the message delivered to him, I promise," he said jokily.

Got by the sweet moment, he brought his hand to her face and the contact made her close her eyes. He sighed almost simultaneously with her.

"Temperance." He whispered her name, enjoying the delicious sensation in saying her first name. "Temperance…" he whispered again. "I'm so sorry things are happening like this."

"No," she mumbled. "No… it's me, it's not you. _I_ do feel sorry. I have to apologize. I was completely irrational, I don't understand why I overreacted like that, and my reactions have been weird, and you…" She paused. "You were so kind and so nice to me that I think I felt scared. It scared me how good I was feeling after that night, I am really sorry, Booth. I don't deserve your apologizes, I don't accept it because you were right all the time."

Brennan was trying hard to hide where all the emotional talk were coming from.

"It's okay, really. I really shouldn't have yelled at you, talked to you like that. Never, never.."

"..And I shouldn't have yelled at you as well, I don't know what was it with me." He desperately hopes she understands.

Booth realized his hand was still on her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He thought about removing it, but if she wanted him to, she would've gone away.

"I know."

"I rather take a thousand bullets for you than to see you disappointed with me, Bones."

"Well," she said in her scientific tone, letting Booth to know she'd say something about the figure of speech he used. But he loved how poor her urban dictionary was. "Physically, it's impossible for a human being shot several times and remain alive. Tainted organs. Your body would hardly be identified without the right examinations-"

"Bones."

"What, Booth?"

"I get it."

"Oh."

After a moment they genuinely smiled to each other and the gaze they shared felt like heaven until she reached for his arms and encircled them around her waist. Besides the darkness of the room, it was pretty much clear they both felt sorry.

She sighed being embraced by his loving arms. "Just hold me, Booth."

Booth knew what she meant by wanting the old Booth back and he was ready to do everything for her, everything to bring _him_ back to his feet again. It was going to be hard but with her by his side, things definitely would be better.

He kissed the top of her head and felt her body adjusting to his.

_Holy cocky smile._

Was she naked?

"What.. euhm… w-what are you listening to? Can- Can I listen to it too?" He tried to focus at everything but her naked body against him, which Brennan was not caring about.

She searched for the other headphone lost somewhere between the sheets. When she found it, she put it on his ear, carefully. She shifted closer to his chest, resting her head between his neck and shoulders. Their faces close, he could feel her alcohol breath.

"I downloaded a few songs of that singer who performed at the party,"

"Good." He smiled nervously.

After a few minutes listening to a beautiful, but sad song, she sighed.

"You're made of awesomeness, Seeley Booth, you know that?" she whispered, her voice making the warm skin of his neck tremble. "But I think the alcohol has affected my senses already… Can we talk tomorrow?"

She couldn't see but she felt him smile. "Tomorrow. There's no need to rush."

She murmured something he couldn't hear and then, she fell asleep within minutes.

_Tomorrow, Booth. _

_Tomorrow._

*

"Marco?"

"_Polo!"_

"Ok, good," Angela sighed.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Well.." Angela looked around and decided to close the door before speaking again. "Walls got eyes and ears!"

"_Sorry?"_

"Never mind. Look, I think Cam is smelling something."

"But we're almost done, they won't have to be here till the end of this month on the ship. Your plan is working fine, Angie."

"Dani." She looked around once again, seeing Cam outside of the window, talking to Hodgins. "They're okay?"

"Yeah, they are, actually they might be better than the two of us right now."

She grinned. "God, thank you so much, sweetie! See, I gotta go. If something bad happens, call me. It doesn't include red marks on their bodies!"

"Gotcha!"

"Okay, bye-bye!"

_To Be Continued…_

**You are smart peeps... I know you are. You know exactly what I want right now. See? *eyebrows***


	11. Sanity

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been traveling a lot and getting busy all the time. I hope you guys are still with me on this, 'cause I've missed your reviews. **

**This chapter is short, but I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

Chapter 11 – Sanity

_She murmured something he couldn't hear and then, she fell asleep within minutes._

_Tomorrow, Booth. _

_Tomorrow._

*

"I love it," she murmured against his skin with eyes already closed. She knew he couldn't hear it, but even a bit drunk, she wanted to make sure that somewhere, deep inside her heart, she'd remember all the sensation that simple sentence brought to her.

The darkness of the room enveloped both bodies and, again, the stormy weather gave them company.

*

5:00 am.

Booth knew if there was a perfect way to wake up, this was the way.

Their legs intertwined, the sunlight still out of eyes reach, a soft breeze gently lifting part of the sheet. The best part of that sheet. The part that was covering her naked body, tightly pressed against his since last night and he was surprised at how well he slept with someone pressed against his chest after so many years sleeping alone.

He could see the curves of her legs and hips in harmony with her ass cheeks and waist. She was still asleep, but the thing between his legs would change that soon. Her arms up on both sides of his face, her head rested on his pillow and her breath washing his neckline. _Almighty… You're not making things easy,_ he thought.

But then she opened her eyes and lifted her head a bit, eyes almost closed but still, looking down at their bodies.

"Morning," he said but suddenly the words faded away from his mind.

Her eyes looked intently to his, her messy hair, perfect for that moment and again, still no sign of the sun at the horizon.

Her hands went lazily down to his chest helping her lift a bit from him and for a moment his happiness almost became sadness. He was going to do the same, maybe get them a breakfast before landing on the quay and things would go back to normal. He understood the reason why she asked for the old Booth to go back, he felt she was really telling him the truth. But then again, destiny had other plans.

Instead of pulling apart, she adjusted herself upon his body, setting their hips together and he could almost feel pain when his cock naturally arched quickly.

"You're already awake," she said softly, her breast touching his bare chest and Booth almost groaned.

"Bones." Booth tried the most dumb thing a man could do in his own mind, he tried to stop her from doing this, a hint of hope in his heart merely bugging him that maybe she was still drunk or out of her mind, although he knew the second option was out of question.

A dashing Brennan appeared to him, fire in her eyes, her warm and soft skin inciting his senses as she got down and kissed his lips, softly at first. His hands went automatically to her waist, his fingers caressing her skin a little harshly, the desire building inside him getting stronger as her tongue darted in and out, tasting, teasing.

She bit his lower lip, rocking her hips lively against his, moaning back in pleasure.

"Make love to me, Seeley," she whispered against his lips, eyes closed tightly, like she was afraid to face his gaze.

She was afraid of his gaze and what her eyes would confirm to her heart.

"You're ready to receive, but what about to give love, Bones?"

That sentence made her open her eyes slowly to stare at his. What was he trying to do to her? After everything, was he trying to play with her?

"You don't know what making love means to me, Bones. You don't know how much it means to me hear it from you, the woman I… Please, ask for things you really want to get because if it's just the heat of the moment, I really think we should stop right now."

"You're afraid," she said, still doubting his words.

He hated to admit it. "I am. Because it seems this thing has different meanings to both of us and yes, I am afraid. But at least, I admit it, although I hate to do so."

Her eyebrows arched a bit, a challenging look on her face. "What are you trying to say, Booth?"

In a quick movement, he was on top of her, her arms lifted above her head, his strong and large hand holding both of her wrists.

"You want it?" he asked, the uncontrollable desire burning behind his voice. "You really want it?"

She was looking at him, still surprised by his words. He opened her legs and positioned himself between them, his hard cock pulsing with pleasure in advance.

"Say it." He watched her bare chest move softly up and down, her wide eyes looking back at him, making him feel like the worst man on that ship. "Goddamn it, SAY IT!"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes," Brennan repeated firmer this time. "YES!" She almost screamed as everything faded to black before her eyes.

He entered her with such vigor, but it felt so right. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she could handle all his length inside her, but then again she was wrong. It felt so damn right inside her.

He didn't move back, just enjoyed the hot and tight sensation enveloping his hard member. Searching like crazy for something deep down on the tip of his cock, her walls were already swollen.

She was getting ready for what was coming next but she was surprised when leaned down to kiss her. A wet and soft kiss that turned her on even more, if that were possible.

He started to move in and out of her, bringing his length almost out of her wet center and then edging totally inside her, incredibly slow. Her hips matched his movements, her eyes shut in pleasure, her arms still above her head, and now his hungry mouth attacked her left nipple, sucking gently. A low moan made him harder inside her. Booth had to hold on and not pull any faster inside her again. He wanted to take his time and go slow.

This was the good and old Bones, he didn't want her to think there was anything wrong about it. He wanted her to make sure he really loved and respected her body, the most precious thing in the world for him.

His tongue darted out, liking the line between her soft breasts, extracting another moan from her mouth. Their mouths found their way together again and unexpectedly, her walls was contracting when he reached the right spot at the right time.

What a great lover he was.

Brennan didn't want to close her eyes, she didn't want to miss a thing of that special moment, even when her brain was about to explode with pleasure, when she felt his movements speeding up, she was there, looking at his eyes, watching the lines of his expressions changing in pleasure and something more, and the thought it was just for her warmed her heart.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming,…" she repeated in a lower tone of ecstasy.

"Yes, come with me, yes," he said back and than the wave of pleasure hit them hard.

While they witnessing one of the most intense orgasms of their entire life, Booth kissed Brennan with passion.

And it didn't take long for the sunlight to appear, greeting their tired bodies one more time.

To be continued…

**Reviews, reviews and reviews!!! It's ALL I ask!**


	12. Miss Trouble

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate your support! Thanks for all the lovely comments (and nicknames) although I'm not giving the best of me because I've been that much busy but I promise that I'll try to do my best from now on. Just keep the reviews coming! =D**

**Enjoy!**

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

**Chapter 12 – Miss Trouble**

*****

Not that she couldn't stop thinking about it, but she was trying to understand why. Not that she couldn't come to a conclusion, but she tried to put it all together in her head first, as she always did before speaking. She wasn't in the mood to admit certain things that soon but she started to think there was something more than friendship and partnership between her and Booth.

That was when she started to get confused.

She was feeling something.

Walking off the ship, she followed the man who had made her legs stupidly weak during all the six amazing orgasms the night before and that morning, wondering when it had begun to change between them. The cruise factor was just…a factor, that led both to one another quicker. But it was confusing because she was a rational and methodic woman, open-minded to new experiences and partially good at reading people.

How could she not know when it started?

"I don't know!" she said firmly to her thoughts, forgetting to keep it in her mind.

Booth glanced back at her as he continued to walk. He smirked, probably because he'd heard her thinking out loud. She avoided his look, and tried to walk straight in an imaginary line traced on the floor. Yes, her legs were still weak.

Walking as fast as she could to keep close, but not too close to Booth, they reached a group of FBI agents and cops who appeared to be analyzing some information.

"That is weird." He frowned watching people collecting their material. "This is fucking weird," he repeated and started to run to their direction.

"Hey, hey, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." He pulled his card out of his wallet and quickly watched their expressions change. "Why are you leaving?"

"Seeley!" Dani jumped in front of him, smiling nervously. She walked with both hands on his shoulders trying to keep him away from the other cops and agents, who turned their backs to Booth.

"Hey!" Booth yelled at them, but they'd already got into their cars. "Dani, what's going on here?"

"Nothing!" She grinned, her face turning red. "Hey, why don't you guys go back to the cruise, huh?"

Brennan crossed her arms watching the scene before her more confused than ever.

"I don't understand, what is happening?" she asked both agents when Booth got free from Dani's hands.

"You'd better start explaining right now, we're trying to work here. We're supposed to be here to give you details of what we found on that ship…"

"Apparently there's nothing wrong with those people," Brennan cut in, gesticulating.

He turned to her, lips pressed against one another. "Bones, please, let me finish my sentences, could you?" he requested softly.

"But I-"

"Thanks," he said turning his attention back to Danielle. "Talk!" he said firmly to her.

The woman looked at Booth and Brennan standing in front of her, looking for answers she couldn't give. "Seeley, don't forget that I'm a FBI agent as well, and that you-"

"If you don't start to talk right now…"

Brennan started to worry about Booth. He seemed so angry, like he had an idea of the information she didn't know. "Damn it, spit it out!" he demanded, raising his tone.

Danielle sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Damn, I'm all fucked up. Okay, let's take a seat."

*

"Sir," Booth greeted his boss first. He couldn't believe what Danielle, his "friend" and ex partner just told him and Brennan. But this call was going to be short. He only needed his boss's words to tell he was not crazy.

"Agent Booth, is there any problem?"

Booth looked at Brennan, both still kind of speechless "We're… working, sir, on the Cruise case, where the bodies were found early this month."

"Working? I thought you were celebrating."

"Sorry, sir, I'm not following. Celebrating what?"

Brennan opened her eyes widely when he said the last words.

"Agent Booth, I'm the one who needs to ask you. Why are you working on a case when you're on extended vacations AND on a case that my people solved two weeks ago?" Booth heard each and every word clearly now. He hadn't started to go nuts.

"By the way, congratulations. Deep inside I always thought you and Dr. Brennan were interested in each other."

"Okay," both exclaimed shocked and confused. "Sorry, sir, we're here on some cruise, undercover operation and… I can't understand!"

"Didn't you get my message?" Cullen asked. "Oh, that doesn't matter anymore. Well, I'll see you in my office when you come back."

"Thank you, sir," Booth said, and gulped. He closed his eyes, putting his cellphone back into his pocket to find a curious pair of blue eyes watching him closely. "So?"

*

Both walked quickly back to the ship, their expressions showing that everyone better get out of their way.

Booth was angry and confused while Brennan still had a blank expression, trying to figure out things.

"That little pimp, gossipy, nosy, impulsive, jealous, happy,. I'll shoot Angela. I'll definitely SHOOT Angela Montenegro. And nobody can stop me!"

"I don't think she did the right thing, orchestrating all this for…" The words faded away when he turned to look at her, his intense gaze burning into her.

"I'm so _angry_ just at the thought of being stuck in the wrong place, at the wrong time, looking for something that _isn't_ here and you're still confused. Better decide on what side you stand for."

"I don't understand, what are we talking about? What side?"

"Make sure you grab everything you brought. We're going back to DC _._"

_To be continued…_

**Confused? So is Brennan!**

**Reviews? Yes, please. You know you want to read what's next *eyebrows*.**


	13. Like Water

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys do know I really heart your reviews and please, keep them coming, I'll always need to know what's going on in your lovely heads.**

**Don't miss my second note at the end of this chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

_*_

**MASQUERADE**

**Chapter 13 – Just Like Water**

*****

The flight back to DC was quiet and awkward. None of them said a single word to each other. Booth was still mad and refused to speak, afraid that Brennan would bear the brunt of his anger. It wasn't her fault either and he'd never forgive himself for that.

During all the time confined on the ship, he realized their friendship – or whatever it had become – was complicated, for both. One morning he thought she was attractive enough to lose his mind and take a serious move over the stupid line and the next day he was sleeping with the woman.

He was always a heart guy, and when it came to feelings, he knew how to handle them well because he understood himself. But then he met Temperance…

…How sweet her name sounded to him now. As sweet as her soft skin, her gaze upwards to the sky, her voice asking for more and more during the sex. Oh no. Not sex.

That was love.

He shifted in his sit, taking a deep breath. Sure they were going to need to talk about it. Sooner or later.

"I think it's time for you to explain to me what's going on and why we're not on that cruise anymore."

His facial muscles tightened as Brennan ended her sentence. Her voice brought him back from his thoughts only to crash in reality. Booth felt like losing control again, but he needed to cool down before landing in Washington or he'd kill someone.

Seeley Booth started to speak slowly because he couldn't stand to repeat himself. "All I know is that there wasn't any killer, or anything related to the case Cullen has explained to us, on that cruise. The case is over and someone else solved it. We were purposely at the wrong place, Bones. Someone managed the whole thing, so we could miss the case. And I am pretty sure it has something to do with Angela's sick mind."

"Oh." Brennan swallowed every single word from him, nodding slowly. "So, where are the facts? I mean, why you're sure Angela has anything to do with this?"

"Bones, just work with me here. We found absolutely _nothing_ on that ship, nor anybody that could be guilty either of murder or even stealing cheese from kitchen. A cruise made for couples in love. Plus, when in the hell did we need _a whole month_ to solve a case? Cullen probably changed his plans but I wonder why. Of course, it has something to do to what he said to me on the phone…".

"What?"

"What, what?" he asked back.

"What did he say to you on the phone?"

"Something related to us finally together." He shifted in his seat again, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Brennan analyzed his words and tried to link the facts in her head. She looked at him, her eyes showing a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "So, you're saying that Angela planned this to get us, um… _together_?"

Booth shook his head, still not believing Angela was able to do such thing to them. "She definitely crossed the line there. I'm gonna shoot her, I swear."

"But it doesn't prove anything, Booth. Maybe we were on the wrong ship." She searched for another excuse that could possibly explain what was happening.

"Danielle Fisher, she's the next I'll hunt down and shoot." He looked at Bones who had a distracted expression in her face. "I gotta tell ya something." He looked tense.

Brennan's look was questioning. Booth continued, "Angela and Danielle were pretty close till we worked together. Before I knew Angela, Danielle and I were partners, as you know, and I always heard her talking about some Angie, a friend. Years later we met, I joined your _club_ and met Angela. But never in a million years, did I imagine this was the same _Angie_. Now everything makes sense, I'm putting it all together… I have reasons to believe this was all made up for us. Not Cullen's part, he wouldn't do that…"

Brennan's jaw dropped. "So wasn't any case to us at all? I must confess that the circumstances were quite awkward considering our experience leading investigations…"

Booth gave her a look. Brennan's hand went to her forehead, rubbing it, trying to calm down. She was definitely going to join Booth and shoot her best friend, but until then she continued to be worried.

Booth stood up and she automatically gave him some space to pass by.

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet."

Her brain worked as she thought of a way to calm down her partner. She could use Angela's advice or her own experience based on the occasions she had succeeded. Brennan didn't need much time to find out both of them led to sexual engagement.

_We're on a plane and we can't do anything here,_ she thought. _Unless…_

_No, I need solve problems first_.

She still had one more question for him, something that had bothered her since that afternoon. It was the right time.

Booth came back and took his seat. He felt Brennan's eyes watching him and for a second he thought he should ignore it. But then it was Brennan, she was going to ask him whatever she needed, ignored or not.

"What, Bones?"

She looked at his eyes, waiting for them to meet hers but it didn't happen. But she couldn't wait.

"When you said we were in the wrong place, the wrong time earlier… did you really mean it?"

Right then was when his eyes finally met hers. Booth understood that look. Something mixed with cold and hurt. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Did you mean it when you said you were angry for being stuck there with me?"

Their eyes never broke contact. "I also said that it was because we were looking for something that wasn't there, did you hear when I said that?"

"I did. I just didn't want to believe it all went wrong. I know we'll have the facts to tell us we actually were in the wrong place, but…" Her gaze went down. Brennan was surprised at the intensity of the feeling that was burning inside her chest. The words were slipping out of her mouth easier than she thought it would ever get.

"I just…" She lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't plan the tears coming out like this, but it was too late to hide.

"Hey, Bones." His voice was softer now. His gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Look at me," he almost whispered. "Look at me, Bones, please, I…" Booth was speechless when he saw tears rolling down her pretty face.

"You should know that I wasn't talking about what happened between you and me. That was about the work, we were supposed to do our job and it didn't happen."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me," she said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry, it must be the hormones." Brennan felt embarrassed but she didn't know why. She wasn't supposed to be embarrassed in front of her partner.

Booth placed one arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to a half hug. "Hormones, yeah," he mumbled against the top of her head, now resting on his shoulder.

Brennan felt him plant a kiss against her hair and that made her close her eyes. She had never felt that way before, it was scary for her, she didn't know how to handle the tears that persisted in rolling down her cheeks. Feelings always scared her. Maybe it was because she couldn't put them under the lens of a microscope to observe their development. She couldn't analyze it in the Angelator, or ask detailed examinations of them. Everything had to be factual, concrete. Brennan wasn't able to handle abstracts.

They stayed in silence before he spoke again.

"What are you afraid of?"

They didn't move, he just reached to take her hand in his. "Temperance… what are you afraid of?"

She looked up at him, the anger was finally gone and she sighed, feeling some relief.

"I don't know if I can feel like this, Booth. I just don't know." She shook her head but still, his eyes looked for more.

He let her hand rest on her lap and for a second she thought he was going to be mad again. Booth then brought his hand to her cheek to caress her. Their faces inches from each other.

"You know you can trust me," he said in a lower tone, but still firm.

She nodded, thinking about his words. _Trust_. Yes, she trusted him.

"When I'm with you I,…I feel like home. And I don't if I can let myself...be that much involved. There are things we can't tear apart."

He softly brought her face closer to his and kissed her lips. Gently at first, but then he felt he couldn't get enough of her.

He broke the kiss and their foreheads touched, eyes still closed.

He whispered. "I want to be with you. It's everything I want. It's all I can think about. But I know we'll have to face things not so pretty from now on if we really want to do this together. We have to be strong. It won't be that easy, we both know it. But _this_, this _thing _between you and me won't go away. You know, it takes two to dance and I don't want you to feel under pressure, I just want things go on naturally for us."

"But you never told me this before," Brennan whispered back, the tip of her nose making small circles against his.

"Because I wanted things to go on as natural as possible, believe me. I'd never complain to spend my time with you, never."

He reached for her lips again kissing her as passionate as possible. She deserved this, some explanation from his side, and he felt guilty she thought that way. It was his fault, he hadn't paid attention to the signs.

Or maybe it was hard to believe she wanted it as much as he did.

"Yes." She broke the kiss a little breathless. "Yes, I want it," she said cupping his face in her hands, her red lips still tasting his sweet flavor.

They shared a look he knew he'd never forget. Neither smiled, but the look they shared said everything they needed to know.

They weren't just partners anymore.

To be Continued…

**REVIEWS, COME TO ME!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PLANE CRASH! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Curious? 0:] All I can say is that smut + bickering material is about to come…)**

_****I must warn you that this fic will end in Chapter 15. Get yourselves prepared from now on. (Yeah, I'm sad too).**_


	14. Plane Crash

**MASQUERADE**

**Chapter 14 – Plane Crash**

*

Her back hit the wall in the small toilet of the plane. Her mouth released gasps, her eyes shut and hair a mess, which Booth loved. He adored her and everything about her. He attacked her neck, breathtaking kisses everywhere while his fingers worked fast to unbutton her shirt.

"Booth," she let his name escape from her lips and as a good reader, his lips met hers once more. One of his legs came between hers, pressing her against the small space behind her.

"Aw, Bones, baby," he said between kisses.

"Don't call me baby," she breathed out, drunk in his essence.

"You drive me crazy." He attacked her neck then her chest making her moan. "Baby."

She held his head against her chest, enjoying the new experience of making love in the plane's toilet. She always heard stories about this act but never really got herself into them. Now she knew what they meant.

Booth lifted one of her legs, holding it around his hips. The friction of his cock, already hard in his pants, released another moan from her.

"I want you, Seeley. I want you now," she said breathlessly.

He giggled. "Why rush things when we can take it as slow as we want?" His voice was full of desire, his eyes adoring the goddess in his arms.

Brennan's eyes had never been that blue before. It amused him for a moment before her arms laced around his neck, bringing him close.

"We'll have time to take it slow, but right now," she paused and rubbed her already wet core against him and it was Booth's time to moan. "I want it the way I want it."

"God." He closed his eyes, involuntary bumping against her. Breathless, he tried to hold back his burning needs. "Damn, Bones!" he panted against her chest.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" she asked near his earlobe. Her tongue darted out and licked him there. She could feel his blood running faster inside his veins and that made her smile, thinking about all the biological responses she got from him. All because of her but Brennan didn't feel proud of it. She was feeling something more than that, something she didn't understand now but surely, one day, he'd be able to help her to understand.

Her fingers worked on his 'cocky' belt and in a matter of seconds his pants were on the floor.

"Tell me what you want, Temperance." He looked her in the eyes, his hands roaming over her stomach. She melted there.

"First," she started in a sensual tone in his ear. "I want to taste you," she whispered.

Booth groaned and kissed her madly. Their tongues dueling inside each other's mouth when Brennan interrupted the kiss. He looked questioningly at her, both trying to gain some air when she kissed him all the way down his body not ashamed to show where she wanted to reach. Her hand went inside his boxers and he involuntary jerked.

Gently, she wrapped her long fingers around his hard member and leaned in to taste him. Booth shut his eyes, his hands running through her hair. Brennan ran her tongue over the head, encircling it, fighting against the building need to feel him inside her mouth entirely.

"God, you're amazing."

She moaned and sucked him and it felt so damn good, she couldn't get enough. Brennan heard him saying her name and it just encouraged her moves.

She looked up at him and met his eyes, watching everything. "So delicious," she whispered, running her wet tongue one more time around him, eliciting a groan.

"If you keep on like this I won't last..."

"I want you to ejaculate in my mouth, Booth. I want it so much."

He gasped and punched the wall, desperately trying to speak, but the words seemed to have gone away. "…Not… helping, Bones!… Ow!"

He tasted wonderful against her hot tongue. She continued working him over, faster and faster, taking all of him inside her mouth and she felt his fingers pulling her head back. "Please!" He gasped one more time.

"I'm not done yet!" she protested, her eyes filled with lust, hair a mess and her red lips making hard for him not to come all over her face just looking at her.

"Bones," he warned inwardly. She stood up and he devoured her mouth, his desire stronger than never.

Up in his arms, her legs went around him, her arms around his neck, both breathing hard. He guided his cock to her center and before he could do anything, she slammed her hips down on him, hard. She jerked violently against him as he almost came.

"Damn, Bones!" he groaned. "You're killing me he-"

Before he could continue his sentence, she did it again, a sexy smile spreading on her face as she watched his dark eyes looking down between them. She rocked her hips against him moaning, feeling his member filling every inch inside her.

"More," she whispered and it was his turn to bump into her.

"Harder," she whispered again. Their eyes locked on each other when he thrust inside her harder. She rolled her eyes and they closed. He attacked her neck and then licked his way up to her ear.

"Let me try something," he said, making her open her eyes.

His hands went from her waist to behind her knees, lifting her up against the wall. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" she said feeling more exposed to him than ever.

They heard a knock on the door. "Sir? Please, open the door! We actually know there's someone else in there, and it goes against the rules of this company. So please, I don't want to call the security guard!"

He thrust in and out of her, now the tip of his cock going deeper, eliciting a groan from both. "I'm coming!" Booth yelled making Brennan grin.

"I need you to go harder, special agent Booth. I need you so bad!" her husky tone invaded his mind and suddenly he couldn't hear anything but her voice.

Right there, Booth lost control.

He thrust into her harder and faster. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he'd give her pleasure, just the way she wanted, the way she needed.

He felt her muscles tightening around him and her head felt on his shoulder as a groan grew deep inside her mouth. She cried out in pleasure and he couldn't help but follow her. Booth came hard. She felt his hot juices washing her walls and her named slip out of his mouth over and over again.

"That is what I call mind-blowing sex," he said, breathing hard against her neck as he felt her chest vibrating while she laughed softly. Her chin pressed gently against his forehead, then she planted a kiss there.

"I hope this helped you to relax. You're stressed today. You're stressed but today, you just overcame expectations." She smiled tiredly, feeling her sweat mixing with his.

"Really?" He looked at her and smiled, his cock still inside her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah".

"Sorry." He kissed her chin and then her lips. They shared a passionate kiss, her hands caressing his naked back, feeling all the so well defined muscles, feeling them relax under the tip of her fingers. "But I think I'll definitely need more release from now on. Now I know you think I'm a stressed person, you'll have to do something about it, baby."

"Booth, don't call me b-"

He locked his mouth on hers again, but both were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have to call security guard here, please, open the door right now!" They heard the hostess' voice once again, warning them and both tried to hold back the laughs.

Brennan looked at him concerned while he buttoned his 'cocky' belt back. Booth winked and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Don't worry, they're used to this kind of situation." She giggled and Brennan arranged her hair.

"I'm pretty sure this happens quite often," she agreed.

Booth gave her his best charming smile. "Classic."

To be continued… 


End file.
